The Girl In The Floating Basket
by xlyphiechanx
Summary: "I'll always find you." She didn't believe it was true, but fate has a good way of proving a certain pinkette wrong. (Naruto x Sakura) Fairytale AU.
1. Chapter 1: Run, run, RUN!

In a faraway land, where the fairies would dance and the animals would sing, a baby girl opens her emerald eyes only to be fazed by the two faces that stare down at her. Her clumsy hands wander around the face of a man, whose eyes are soaked with tears the ones you cry when you feel joy tugging at your heart, and she gurgles in happiness. The woman cradles the child, holding the pink fluffy blankets so that they surround her small body, and lays endless kisses on her pink little forehead.

The baby takes in the sweet moment, blinking a few times to register whom these people are and the unconditional warmth and love that they are giving her. The warmth that makes her body tingle when they look at her with those loving eyes, and the way they make her smile when they lay a soft kiss on her rosy cheeks.

These people are her parents.

"Oh honey, she's beautiful." The man says sweetly, tucking the blanket gently so that it rests under the baby's chin. She gurgles at the slight increase in comfort.

"She's everything we asked for, and more." The woman agrees, sending a river of love towards the infant with just a simple look.

They both smile at the child and it's as if that one smile makes the baby the happiest thing on the planet.

She squeals with joy, bouncing her arms up in the air to grab at her mother's long and soft hair. The woman laughs, a pure laugh that makes the baby grab at the hair some more, just to hear the laugh escaping the woman's lips.

"I hate to break this, hm what's the word…touching moment, but I do believe you have what I'm looking for?" A voice echoes in the small nursery, sending a look of fear and panic on the woman's delicate features. Her eyes widen at the sound of the man's voice.

His voice.

High pitched, unforgiving, every child's worst nightmare.

And it's as if his appearance hid away the sunshine that just poured through the windows moments ago, replacing it with dark, gloomy clouds followed by a roar of thunder.

"What do you want?" The man confidently speaks, standing up so that he is shielding the frightened woman and their newborn baby.

The man laughs, an evil laugh.

"You know exactly what I want." He points an old and shaky finger to the woman, or so it seems.

He points to the baby.

And it's as if he has touched her because the woman hides the child in the cloth and holds her protectively against her chest.

"Never." The woman hisses, tears daring to spill from her eyes at the thought of losing her first born.

"Oh my dear, I believe you are forgetting a small little deal I had made with you a little while ago~" The wicked man sings, brushing his fingers together.

The woman's face falls at his sentence.

"Whatever deal you made with her, you'll have to get through me first." Her husband says confidently, grabbing at a sword that's placed against the wall near the bed of the couple.

Once grabbing the sword he exchanges a look with the woman, an unspoken plan between the two, and then lashes out at the wicked man who's standing there with devilish grin playing on his lips.

They fight, and the woman runs out of the room as quick as her feet can take her.

The baby begins to cry, as the cold winter air hits her rosy little face. The sudden change in temperature brings her great discomfort.

"Oh my child, don't cry please. Everything will be okay, I promise." The woman reassures the child as she runs, gently stroking her cheek with the back of her finger.

The woman quickly kneels down, in front of a stream, and cradles the child against her chest one last time.

"My dear, don't think of this as a goodbye for one day when you are older you will find away back to us. I believe in you, and one day you will save this kingdom for it is foretold in the prophecy. I love you, and I wish things didn't have to be this way." The new mother says as tears spill from her eyes and onto the child's face.

"Your father and I love you so dearly. We have to let you go, for your own safety." She finishes and strokes the child's cheek one more time before leaning in for a kiss.

The baby stays silent as if knowing that crying would only make the situation harder for the new mother.

"So long, love."

She places the child in a basket, and sets it on the surface of the frigid water.

The baby floats away; floats away from a world that would bring her luxuries and make her every desire become a reality.

Just what exactly becomes of this baby girl?

xXx

"AFTER HER!"

The booming voice of a pretty fat merchant echoes through the square. All eyes shift to where the commotion is taking place.

"Shoot, stupid old man." I mumble, clutching the sack of treasures tightly in my fists and making a beeline out of there.

"Woah, watch it!" Someone yells at me as I jump on their table, trying to dodge the numerous arrows being shot at me. Their merchandise flies in the air, and I turn my head slightly to see it hit one of the King's guards that are chasing after me.

_HA! Take that! _

I fist pump the air and continue running through the town. Mother's pull there children aside, the children mumble in awe saying "Coooooool" as I run by at, what I like to call it, lightning speed.

I tug at my black hood to make sure it doesn't fly off to reveal my identity. That's honestly the last thing I need right now.

I look behind me, and notice that now the freaking guards are on horses. I groan at my disadvantage and take a sharp turn into a small alleyway. The horses neigh loudly as their masters force them to a halt.

Dead end, frick.

Looking around for options, I realize that the men are running full speed at me with swords pointed directly to my throat and heart.

"We got her now, men show no mercy!" One of them screams.

Think fast think fast!

A sword flies right for my throat, but I duck and slide under the guard's legs.

"What the-?!"

I shoot up from the ground and run as fast as my legs can take me. Checking my pockets, I reassure myself that I still have the gold.

Phew.

"Don't lose sight of her, she's getting away!" The men scream, trailing after me yet again.

I waste no time, and jump onto the back of one of their horses.

"Hiya!" I shout, pulling at the reigns forcing the horse to run.

They holler at me, but I ignore their screams and focus on getting myself out of town and into the woodlands.

I look back once the horse's feet hit the rocky earth of the woods and notice that I've lost them.

_That was close._

Finally, upon arriving at my small humble abode, I jump off of the horse and wipe my salty brow.

"Thanks boy." I say, patting the horses tough neck before sending him off to go look for his true owner.

"You're hommmmmeee!" A small squeaky voice rings through the forest and the animal pounces on me before I even have time to think.

"You always cause such a ruckus, Kyu." I say, patting the red foxes head gently.

"Behind the ear, behind the ear." He pleases, and so I scratch behind his fluffy white tipped ears and he leans into my palm happily purring like a cat.

"Alright, come on let's head inside." I say, as Kyu runs up my arm and sits comfortably on my shoulder.

I open the wooden door to our small isolated house, and throw the sack of jewels down on the oak table.

"Stealing, again?" Kyu asks, a trail of disappointment lingers in his voice.

I sigh.

"What else do you want me to do? We need money for food, and as of right now getting a job is out of the question. Besides we always steal, what makes today any different. Hm?" I ask, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Cause, one day those guards are gonna find us and we'll be as good as a troll without a bridge over it's head." He retorts, jumping off of my shoulder and landing on the oak table.

I shake my head, but deep down inside I know he's right.

The King's guards want me dead…no the King himself wants me dead. I don't blame him, I've been stealing from his townspeople for years. But, what can I do? The forest basically raised me. I don't know any better, and I have to survive somehow.

My only friends are the animals that live here, and my only real family is Kyu. We've been together since who knows how long.

I've never had parents. Kyu told me that he found me by the river, bundled up in the finest linen there is, and crying like crazy. So, he picked me up like any good soul would and brough me to an elderly woman's home. He told me she raised me 'til I could walk and then one day just suddenly disappeared out of thin air. Ever since then, I've lived in her home with Kyu.

Yet, I don't remember a thing about that old woman. It's quite peculiar.

"Ugh, Kyu, let's talk about this later okay? I'm going to hit the hay for the night."

He rolls his canine eyes at me and grabs the sack with his teeth. Pouncing off of the table, he puts them in the small basket where we keep the rest of the money.

"Fine." He mumbles, and curls up on the windowsill. He stares outside, growling at any animal that dares come and nibble from our small vegetable garden.

I smile at him, satisfied that I won.

Looking out the window one last time to make sure that I really wasn't followed I lock the door and head to my room.

I feel sweaty under my large hood, and my salty skin is sticking to my clothes. I probably look like a mess.

I grab a small slab of glass from a old and rusty drawer of my desk and stare into it examining my face.

I take off my hood slowly, revealing the long strands of wavy pink hair.

My emerald eyes flash as I stare at my reflection.

_I'm coming for you, Sakura Haruno._

A voice, so evil and cold, booms in my head and I collapse on the bed.

Every time I look into that mirror, the same voice always says the exact same thing.

Just what does it mean?

And who is it?

xXx

**AN: Hello everyone, and I'm welcoming you all to a new story! I hope this first chapter captures some of your attention. I wasn't really going to write this story, actually the idea only came to me last night, but I'm really excited to get started with it! It's obviously not set in any AU close to the ninja world, but I like it! It's basically in the fairy tale world where animals talk, there are kings and princesess...you knoooow. **

**On a side note though, Kishimoto is getting me pissed. Seriously, if freaking NaruHina becomes canon in that darn new movie I'm going to die. Does he not see that Naruto LOVES Sakura with all of his heart. Was all there character development and finding that they both have feelings for each other nothing? While NS has like 29380283028302 scenes NH has about what 5? And there all basically one sided. It's pissing me off so much, I hope NH doesn't become canon because it makes not freaking sense.**

**Hehe anywho, sorry about that rant I had to get that out there! **

**Well, I hope you like what you're seeing with this story because I'm really eager to continue it and develop the beautiful NS relationship along the way.**

**Please do review, it helps me out a lot!**

**Until next chapter, toodles~**


	2. Chapter 2: Creep!

_Naruto's POV_

I carefully open the pages to a picture book my grandmother had given me on my fifth birthday. It was a story, more specifically, a story about the greatest dragon slayer that had walked the earth.

Each page is carefully colored, although the yellowish paper is already becoming torn and the cover is stained with a hint of wine. (oops my bad!) But, nonetheless the story itself always manages to bring a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart.

Because I remember exactly what my grandmother had told me upon giving me this book.

_Flashback:_

"_A story book?" I ask, every hint of disappointment dripping from my words. _

_My mother shoots me a glare and my father sighs knowing I've screwed up someone's feelings yet again. I can't help it! Only girls get storybooks for their birthday._

"_Yes, a story book, but not just any story book," My grandmother says bending down so that she is at my level," It's a book about the greatest dragon slayer on the planet." She finishes patting the large book that is now placed in my tiny hands._

"_Dragon slayer?" I ask, feeling already eager to read what's in the brown covered book._

"_That's right." She says, a smile tugging at her wrinkled lips. She leans in closely, so that my parents don't hear this secret conversation we are about to be engaged in._

"_And listen closely dearie, this book is not only a story, but it is also magical. If you read this everyday on your birthday, one day you will become greater than the dragon slayer even in this book. I have faith in you my grandchild." She finishes, patting the top of my head, as I look at her in pure awe._

"_And there's more." _

"_More?" I ask, looking down at the book with wide eyes._

"_Yes, of course. Once you slay the dragon you will be able to open your heart to," She pokes my chest with her wrinkly finger, "True love."_

_True love? The words echo in my head._

"_Good luck." She winks, standing up and brushing her long dress with her hands._

_I clutch the book closely to my chest._

_True love huh?_

_End of Flashback_

"Son!"

Quickly, I shove the book under my pillow and shoot up from my bed pretending to be polishing my sword.

"Yes, father?" I ask, as he opens the door and stands before me in his Kingly attire. I try to keep a calm and serious face while polishing my sword, the sword that I will kill the dragon with. Speaking of which…today is my eighteenth birthday. Today, I will be riding my trusty steed to slay the dragon up in the mountains, and that's why I read the book yet again this morning.

I have to make sure I win.

"Today is finally the day." His eyes turn soft and worried as his next words spill out of his mouth, "Be careful Naruto."

I give him a stern nod. "Of course."

I throw down the towel with which I was polishing my sword and neatly slide the sword back into its scabbard.

A tight knit smile appears on my father's lips, and I can see it's strained. He's worried, well I don't blame him, cause I am too.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have _him_ do this?" My father asks, placing a gentle hand on my tense shoulders.

"This again?" I shake his hand off of my shoulder and shake my head. "No, no I'm ready to do this. This is _my_ duty, not his." I spit coldly.

We're talking about my family's royal guard. My father believes that he'll be able to slay the dragon and that I won't, since he is an amazing swordsman and strategist.

And of course my rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

Do you know how much it hurts, to have your own father not believe in you? I always thought he'd be the one that would encourage me, but no one has. No one ever has.

"Naruto, wait please-" My father begs, still trying to convince me that I have no hope of slaying this dragon.

I ignore his pleas.

Walking past my father, I slam the door shut and head for the stables.

I don't need his pep talk, it's not like it's out of love or anything.

"Prince Naruto!" A voice yells my name and I hear someone panting behind me. Turning around I see a young girl, one of our maids, who is holding a basket filled with various brightly colored pastries.

"I made these for you so that you are not hungry during your travels. I hope you enjoy!" She squeaks out, bowing her head and holding the basket out in the palms of her hands.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I reply and take the basket out of her hands.

"You are most welcome!" She pipes up and smiles at me. I give her a small smile, and turn around to head for the stables.

All of these people are so nice to me, yet I don't even know their names. It's quite sad actually.

Sighing, I hand the basket to the stable boy who gladly accepts it. I can't take this basket during my travels; it'll just be dead weight.

"Come on boy, we have a long journey ahead of us." I say, rubbing the neck of my snow white horse. He neighs in delight as I hop on.

"Naruto!"

I turn my head to see my mother running up to me.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"You forgot to say goodbye." She pouts, and gently grabs my hand. "Be safe."

"Of course, I won't be gone long." I say, feeling a lump forming in my throat.

My mother is the only person I really trust around the kingdom. She constantly argues that I should have a word in my own fate, that I should be able to control my destiny…my father thinks otherwise. Although, I don't blame him. He worries that if he doesn't do certain things his kingdom will fall apart…so I guess he has a good reason. Maybe?

I hope that by slaying this dragon my father will finally realize that I'm strong and worthy of handling my own fate. Besides, I am the Prince this is my destiny, isn't it?

I give my mother one last smile and release my hand from hers.

"To the mountain! Hiya!" I yell, and pull at the reigns of my horse. He stands upon two of his back feet, in a majestic pose that took me years to pull off.

And then off we are on our journey to kill the dragon.

_10 minutes after Naruto's departure_

"Are you sure about this your majesty?" A raven haired man asks furrowing his eyebrows at his King.

"Yes, follow him until he reaches the mountain. Then, I want you to tie him up and kill the dragon yourself. If he goes in there he will die, I know my son, he's not capable of killing such a beast." The blonde haired king states.

The raven-haired man only nods before climbing upon his midnight black horse. He throws the midnight hood over his hair to cover his identity.

"Please, keep my boy safe." The king pleas, his eyes begging.

"Of course, you can count on me."

And with that, he departures to follow the blonde haired prince.

xXx

"Kyu!" I exclaim, immediately trying to grab onto the air around me so that I don't fall into the frigid waters of the lake.

_Splash!  
><em>

My whole entire dress is completely soaked, along with the braid I spent all morning working on. As the water drips through my pink hair, forcing my bangs to cover my vision a little, I glare at the red furred fox that is snickering on the riverbank.

"Why you little!" I scramble up and tackle the little fox that squeals as I grab its small body.

Then I engage in a tickle attack.

"S-Sakura p-please s-s-stop!" He manages to say in between laughter. I can't help but giggle myself at his cute little laughter. He's just too adorable.

I stop tickling him, satisfied at my own victory and squeeze the ends of my dress. Water pours from the fabric and I sigh. It's going to take a whole day to get this one dry.

The pink fabric is damp and has turned an ugly darker shade of the rosy pink it should be.

Sighing, I grab the black hooded cape that is lying on the rocks and pull it over myself.

"THERE SHE IS!" A loud voice booms through the forest and the sound of horses' feet become clearer. The hollers of the Kings men fill the afternoon air.

Kyu's ears perk up at the sound and he gives me a worried look.

"Shoot, Kyu we better run!" I whisper harshly and begin to run into the woods. I jump over tangled vines, slide under gaps that the fallen trees had made, and finally make my way to the paved road that will mark my way home.

"Kyu!" I shout out, looking behind me to find my furry friend. He pops up from a bush and continues to run after me.

"We lost them!" I say, fist pumping the air and letting soft laughter fill the air around me.

Although, my victory falls short.

"Sakura, look out!" Kyu shouts and before I can react to his words something heavy hits the right side of my body and I fall right onto the rocky road. I tumble and feel a rock cut open a wound in my knee.

I lay there, afraid to move if it is the enemy. Maybe I can play it off as a confused girl?

A horse makes a loud neigh and I hear someone jump off of their horse shouting if I'm alright.

"Hey, are you okay?" A panicked voice asks. The man bends down so that he is towering my body.

Groaning, I pull myself up and notice out of the corner of my eye, that the horse is from the royal palace. Immediately, I begin to panic.

I look over to my supposed enemy and notice that he is around my age. He has bright blonde hair, the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and some weird whisker marks slash across his well tanned skin.

"Yes, I'm fine." I reply, holding my breath. If he recognizes who I am, I could easily be killed on the spot. I best be cautious of my actions.

His azure eyes scan my face as if he doesn't quite believe me. The minute his eyes land on mine I feel my breath catch in my throat.

He's the Prince! I have to get out of here right now.

"You took quite a hit back there." He says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I suppose I can forgive you." I attempt to stand up, but the pain shooting through my knee prevents me from doing so.

"I knew you were hurt!" He exclaims in worry and bends down so that he is staring intently at my gashing knee.

"Let me see." He rolls up my dress, without my permission, and examines the wound. Quickly, he pulls something out of the pouch that is wrapped around his waist and is about to apply some kind of liquid I've never seen before to it.

"What is that?" I ask and swat his hand away.

He raises a brow and gives me one of those "are you joking" looks.

"It's going to make your boo boo's go away." He teases, and before I can slap him in the face for making fun of me, he pours the liquid on my knee and I cry out in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow! What the heck are you trying to kill me?!" I scream at him and fall on my bottom from the loss of balance. I try with my best luck to wipe the liquid from my knee.

Instead of portraying an evil laugh, which I honestly am expecting, he chuckles. And his laugh is so carefree and uplifting that it makes my heart soar.

"You're funny, I'll try my best to remember that." He states, giving me a smirk.

"And you're just _so _charming." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Only moments later, the sound of enraged hollers and the clashing of horse hooves on the rocky earth is heard from a short distance.

The Prince gives me a skeptical look.

"You're being chased?" He asks, raising his brow.

I nod slowly, and proceed to back away from him.

"Run!" A squeaky voice shouts, and suddenly Kyu jumps out from who knows where and attacks the Prince. He bites his ear and hangs from it, giving me a little wink.

"Ah, what the heck?!" The Prince yells out, clawing at Kyu as he tries to get him off of his ear.

I stagger up and begin to run far away from the scene. Dust flies from under my feet and I jump from vine to vine trying to find the best escape route.

An arrow is shot, and lands a only a few centimeters from my face. My pace quickens and soon enough Kyu is running by my side, giving me all of the details.

"There are three of them. They seem to be a bit tougher than the ones we usually encounter. I think the King really does want to get rid of you." His voice is hoarse, and I notice a small gash in his right paw.

"Kyu, you're hurt!"

"Sakura-" He's cut off as a guard grabs me by the hood and lugs me onto the horse he's sitting on.

"I got you now." He grins evilly. I struggle out of his grip, and kick him where it hurts.

"You little-" I grab the sword that is nuzzled in his scabbard as he falls from the horse and the a crack ripples through the air.

I grab the reins of his horse and pull the hood back over my pink hair.

Another arrow skims my cheek and I whip back to notice that the other two men are hot on my tail.

Grabbing the reigns of the horse, I pull them so that the horse changes it's path.

"Don't lose sight of her!" One of the men holler.

I feel myself begin to panic. They are ganging up on me, and I clearly cannot out run them.

Having this in mind I reach up my hands and grab onto a branch lifting myself up from the horses saddle.

Still holding onto the sword, I whirl myself around so that I'm standing on the branch. From there, I wait for the two men to stop and jump down. They point their arrows at me and I only smirk.

"This is what you get for trying to hurt her!" Kyu shouts, jumping onto one of the men and biting them quite hard in the neck. Immediately the scent of blood fills my nostrils and I shiver. I always hate that scent, and I always will.

"You little fox, get off of me!" The man screams, grabbing at Kyu.

I take the distraction to thrust the back of the sword on the other man's head. He collapses without much of a fight.

"Kyu, move!"

I throw the sword to the side and sucker punch the man in the gut.

He doubles over, cursing, and then I proceed to kick him in the head. He groans and collapses, but not before throwing a very sharp rock against my cheek. It scratches the naked skin, forcing blood to ooze from it.

I wince at the pain and back away from the scene.

"Sakura, come on we're almost home." Kyu says, jumping onto my shoulders and licking my wound.

"Yeah, good job today boy." I pat his furry head and nuzzle my nose into his soft fur. He purrs in delight and I smile.

And I turn around ready to head home.

"I got you now!"

My eyes widen, as I'm met face to face with yet another guard. His breath tickles my nose in an uncomfortable way and I feel my blood turn cold. Kyu whimpers as he settles himself on my shoulders.

He raises his sword, and is about to thrust it into my body when suddenly someone knocks him off of his feet. Two swords clash and the sound ripples through the air. A gasp escapes my lips.

The mysterious man stomps his foot down on the man's chest and looks at him with such intensity it makes me shiver.

"Leave." He spits and turns around to face me. The guard whimpers weakly, stumbles up on his feet, and high tails it out of there.

"C-Charming?!" I stutter out, completely fazed that he would even think about coming to find me. Let alone _save_ me.

Just what kind of a Prince is he?

"You look as if you've seen a ghost." He chuckles and gently slides his sword into his scabbard. "Are you hurt?" He asks, and looks me up and down for any wounds.

"Besides the fact that you might have poisoned me earlier, no I'm fine." I retort trying to keep my voice steady. I tug at my hood to make sure he doesn't recognize me.

"It's not poison, it's medicine. You know what that is right?"

"Of course I do!" I say rolling my eyes.

Well, sorta.

"Just checking." He chuckles and I can't help but stifle a small laugh myself.

"Naruto." He says out of nowhere. "That's my name."

"No, I think Charming suits you much nicer." I reply, causing him to furrow his brows in annoyance.

"We should go." Kyu whispers into my ear as the hood hides his presence.

"I should go, it was nice meeting you Charming. Maybe you should try finding me again?" I ask, totally trying my luck.

"I will always find you." He states a bright smile playing on his lips.

"Creep." I state blankly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What? N-No you got the wrong message!" He defends himself, flailing his arms.

"Whatever." I sing into the air and turn around.

"Wait, you never gave me your name!" He shouts out as I run off into the woods.

"No, I think I'd rather not!" I yell back and disappear from his sight.

_Because if I tell you, you may never want to find me again._

_And for some strange reason, I don't want that._

_xXx_

**_AN:_ This chapter was so fun to write! I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. And do not worry, I know I made them meet quite early, but that doesn't mean they are in love with each other. Also, Sakura and Naruto's meeting was inspired from SnowWhite and Prince Charming's meeting (maybe it's a little different idk I just don't want people freaking out at me *hides*) although I won't base the story around SnowWhite. LOL at Sakura calling The Prince a creep. (Only she would! I love her hahah!) Also, do not fear I have a LOT of drama and Character development in store for this story. (I'm actually so pumped to write it you guuuuys!) **

**Please leave a review on this story and feel free to follow/fave if you are enjoying! **


	3. Chapter 3: Slaying the Dragon!

Naruto's_ POV_

"Almost there boy." I say, rubbing the tough neck of my horse as he gallops along the rocky mountainside.

I can already feel my muscles turn tense as the thought of killing a dragon seems to become more and more of a reality.

I hold onto the reigns tightly and look up to see that the entrance to the ominous cavern is only a few miles ahead.

"Faster boy, faster!" I shout out. He neighs as if responding to my call, and picks up the pace. Adrenaline runs through my veins and I can feel my teeth becoming jittery.

Am I excited, or simply nervous?

But, before I can make it much farther another horseman magically appears out of legit nowhere. Him and his horse gallop at our side and before I can look over to examine who the rider is, something no someone thrusts themselves at my side knocking me off of my horse.

My horse cries out, halting it's intense galloping.

I tumble against the rocky mountainous route and feel my crimson cape tear. The impact leaves me breathless.

My arms are pinned just above my head, and I open my azure eyes to find that the stranger on top of me is none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing?" I spit harshly, venom dripping from my words.

"A favor."

I struggle under his strong grasp and curse under my breath.

"Sasuke, I have to go fight the dragon and I can't do that unless you get off of me. So, please, get off of me!" I scream out and bash my head against his.

He staggers back, and the impact of our colliding heads leaves me dizzy. Grabbing at my pounding head, I look at him with a look of pure disbelief.

My _father_ sent him. It's the only explanation.

"Sasuke, as the Prince I demand you to go back to the kingdom. I don't care what my father told you to do, leave." I say coldly, pointing to the direction of the route that leads back to the kingdom.

He only stands there, blinking a few times and then remaining his cool and sly posture.

"No can do, I have my orders." His voice is monotone, resembling no signs of irritation.

"And now you have _my_ orders." I continue pointing. "Go."

And he begins to leave, putting one foot in front of the other rather slowly. I eye him until he is about to mount his horse, but before he jumps on it he flashes over to me, so fast that my eyes can barely register it.

"Not happening." He whispers into my ear.

And before I can react he grabs my hands, pulls them behind my back and begins to roughly tie them together with scratchy rope that is used for horses.

"Sasuke what in the actual heck do you think your doing!" I scream out, struggling under his grip.

Just why is he so strong?!

"A favor." He retorts yet again.

He releases me, and having absolutely no idea how to untie the tight knot made to restrain my hands, I kick a rock that skims his pale cheek. Only moments after, crimson streaks pour from the fresh wound and his onyx eyes widen.

"You idiot." He murmurs, looking past me and slowly backing up.

"Untie me, now." I spit coldly, but it looks as if he's lost. As if he's too shocked to even speak.

A low growl sounds through the chilled air. It slithers into my ears and sends a frightening shiver down my spine. And then loud stomping footsteps echo through the stony mountainside.

"Dragon's can smell their enemy's spilled blood. It awakens them from their slumber." He whispers almost inaudibly.

The roar of a ferocious beast echoes through the empty mountainside.

"Get out of here!" Sasuke shouts out, immediately whizzing past me. He shoves me so hard that I fall over, my face meeting the rocky earth yet again. Dirt falls into my eyes, and my sight is reduced to a small squint.

He takes out his sword in one swift move and begins to fight the dragon. It roars, clearly annoyed and upset, and begins to claw at the raven-haired knight.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I yell out, scrambling up. I run to where Sasuke is taking on the beast and grab the dragon's attention. Its red scales seem to shine even brighter under the sun, it seems as if I touched them my skin would burn off.

The dragon ignores Sasuke's useless tactics and flings it's swift body at me.

And then I realize, my hands are tied behind my back, I can't grab my sword, and there's a blood thirsty _dragon_ coming at me.

"Shoot, Naruto!" Sasuke shouts out in frustration as he whips his head around to see the scene unfold before him.

It's inches away from me and I come up with a strategy that has a high probability of failure. But, it's worth a shot.

I dodge it's headbutting attack, and run along side of it bringing my tied hands to it's flaming scales. The intense heat burns the flammable rope in a matter of seconds, freeing my restricted hands. The burning sensation stings my raw hands, but I ignore the pain and focus on the objective at hand.

Wasting no time, I pull out my sword and distance myself from the raging beast.

"Naruto, get out of here." Sasuke hisses, as he falls back to back against me. Both of us raise our swords so that they are pointed outwards toward the hissing beast. The dragon circles around us, his tail slapping the rocky earth causing a mini earthquake.

"I told you, I'm not leaving." I jeer and continue staring down the dragon, whose moves are unknown. His intimidating bright yellow eyes scan the both of us, almost as if he's gathering information just by our stances.

"Fine. If you're not going to leave at le-" Sasuke begins, but before he can get out his stupid strategy I lunge for the beast.

It immediately goes into defense mode, whipping its large and scaly tail at me.

I jump up, and the hot searing scales are inches away from my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke point an arrow at the beast.

_No, he can't defeat it! This is my destiny!_

He squints, focusing in on the perfect shot while the dragon is fastening his pace towards me.

And his fingers release the perfectly shot arrow.

"No!" I scream out, and without thinking my feet move on their own. The dragon claws at me, and pins me down but not before the arrow digs into my right shoulder. It tears my raw flesh, letting the warm blood surface on my shoulder. It oozes through my clothing, staining it red.

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror.

Ha! That's exactly what my father ordered him _not _to do.

Wincing at the excruciating pain that is coming from my shoulder, I realize that I'm pinned against the ground in between the large and gruesome claws of the dragon.

It roars, inches away from my own face, and it's breath leaves a gust of wind to fly through my golden hair.

I feel hot spit land on my face, but sadly my arms restricted from moving so there is no possible way to wipe it off. It stings my cheeks, and I can feel my vision blur.

I'm losing a lot of blood, and fast.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells out, his voice panicked and raspy.

The dragon takes his attention off of me for a moment, glaring it's glowing eyes at the raven-haired knight. It opens its large mouth, revealing the rows of sharp piercing teeth, and forms a fireball.

If that fireball hits Sasuke, he's going to die.

I feel my heart race at the thought of his death, and act on impulse.

"Hey you beast! Have you forgotten about me already?" I shout out, hoping to drag its attention from Sasuke.

It tilts its eye so that it looks at me, but still the fireball is directed towards Sasuke.

This is it, Sasuke is going to die, I'm going to die after, and worst of all, all that reading was for nothing. That whole book was some kind of freaking lie!

It releases the flaming fireball, and it flies with such rapid speed that I'm more than positive that Sasuke is just a pile of ash.

Taking into account the small amount of time I have before it brings its attention back to me, I wiggle out of its grasp just enough so that I'm able to grab my sword.

Once it's in my clutches, I swing it and cut off its toe. The blood gushes forth, landing all over me.

I scramble up, panting and acting now only upon impulse.

"I'll finish you, once and for all!" I holler, raising my sword and lunging for it's weak point.

It's neck.

If I cut off its neck I'll be able to kill it, it's the only way.

It recoils, glaring at me with even more hatred and disgust than before.

The dragon charges at me, with the same vigor, and lets out it's own battle cry. Although, it sounds more like a cry that could wake a child from a nightmare.

But, instead of clashing with the beast head on, I take a turn and lead it into an area where it is restricted from moving.

Its large body is not able to fit through the tight squeeze of boulders, allowing only its head and part of its neck to squeeze through.

My whole entire body is squeezed against the rock wall, and it's jaw snaps up and down trying to get a bite out of me.

"I got you now." I smirk, side stepping and bringing my sword up.

It gleams in the light of the sun. This is going to be my glory moment, I'm going to come home and be praised for killing the dragon.

_All on my own._

The dragon's head falls to the ground with a thud. It's glowing eyes turn dull and it's body falls to the floor. The impact makes the dry dirt rise, creating a small puff.

But, my sword is still raised. I never finished off the dragon.

Once, the small cloud clears, a raven haired knight stand before me, his sword bathed in the blood of the dragon.

My eyes widen in horror.

_I lost._

_xXx_

**_AN:_ Wow, another update...sorry if I'm updating too much but I can't help it...IT'S SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE THIS STORY! *squeals* So, this part is pretty violent, I didn't want to add any graphics so like I didn't. (lol) Idk I've never written a fighting scene so if it's bad I'm sorry, and I'm sorry it took the whole chapter but I felt that if I added more to this chapter it wouldn't feel right, so I'll save that for the next chapter. I hope you guys still enjoy this chapter, it shows just how much Naruto wanted to do this to prove his father wrong, and then how it's all destroyed at the very end when it's not him, but Sasuke who kills the dragon.**

**This will add a sort of drama within the family, making Naruto come home as a "hero" in the eyes of the people, but deep down he knows that it's not him who killed the dragon but the man that was ordered by his father. It'll also bring about tensions between him and his father...and gosh I'm rambling I shall not spoil anymore! (But, I'm just explaining in case some of you become upset!) **

**I also want to thank all of you for the HUGE amount of love this fic is getting! SO THANK YOU! *bighugsforeveryone!* (:**

**Until next chapter, toodles~**


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered

_Sakura's POV_

I toss my satchel down on the small round wooden dining table and slump into the oak chair. Stripping of my hood, I toss it on the small hanger. Kyu jumps onto the table from my shoulder, but upon hitting the rough woody surface he collapses and cries out in pain. A small and helpless whimper sends a swoon of worry over me.

"Kyu, you're hurt!" I shout out, standing from my chair and leaning in to comfort him.

"It's okay, just a small scratch." He says, wincing as he takes another step.

"No, don't move let me tend to your wound." I say, giving him a look to stay put. He just nods, laying down on his stomach and watching as I scurry through the house trying to find a cloth and some herbs.

I raid our "medicinal" cabinet, which is just a ton of jars filled with different kinds of herbs, and pull out one that has helped heal a few of my wounds in the past. I strip the plant of one leaf and begin to tear it into small shreds.

Upon doing that, I pull out a wooden bowl and throw the pieces of herbs into it.

"Sakura, do you even know what you're doing?" Kyu asks, and I imagine his eyebrow raising and his head tilting in amusement.

"Of course I do!" I say rather annoyed at his lack of confidence in me. I'm trying to tend to his wound, what an ungrateful little fur ball!

He just chuckles, and I resume to flip open the many cabinets in the kitchen to look for some kind of oils.

And then I remember something.

I pull up my dress, revealing my scraped knee and grab a piece of cloth. I rub the cloth on my knee, hoping that some remains of the mysterious liquid still bathe on my wounded knee.

Furiously, I dab the cloth only to find a disappointment result.

No miraculous wound disappearing liquid.

I tug on my dress, letting it fall so that it covers my legs, and throw the cloth onto the wooden counter.

"What were you doing just there?" Kyu asks, hopping up onto the counter to examine the cloth. He lifts his right paw to avoid contact with it. The dried blood from his wound stains his orangey red fur.

"I was trying to retrieve some of the liquid that the Prince had poured on me. It seemed to heal my would rather quickly, I thought it would work well on you." I say, still flipping open cabinets.

"Sakura, just tie a cloth to my paw and put some of those herbs you tore apart on it. I'll be fine."

I slam a cabinet shut, frustrated that I couldn't find any oils, and decide to take Kyu's advice.

I place the herbs snuggly into the cut up piece of cloth, and proceed to tie it gently around Kyu's paw. He winces at first, but then relaxes once I tie a snug bow and gently pat his head.

"You'll be better in no time, take it easy okay?" I ask, rubbing behind his ears.

"Thank you, Sakura." He says, licking my wrist and a smile tugs on my lips.

"I'm going to get some rest, you should too. And then later I'll make some stew."

He nods, and jump onto the windowsill where he curls up into a ball and closes his eyes.

I proceed to my bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind me. Once the door is shut, I quickly grab the glass shard, which I keep hidden from Kyu, from a drawer in my desk and stare into it.

"Just who are you?" I ask in a hushed tone, staring at my own reflection. My cheeks are tainted with dirt streaks, my lips are chapped, and there's a small bruise forming by my chin.

The glass begins to glow and shakes violently in my hands.

"What the…?!"

"You asked for me, dearie?" A voice says, throwing me off guard completely. I whip my head around to see a middle aged man, covered in scars and I notice one of his eyes has an odd red color with pools of black, is sitting down on my bed. One of his legs are folded over the other, and his hair is a short black spiky mess.

My heart pounds in my chest, as I just realized that this suspicious looking man has discovered my location.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to keep my voice stern and confident. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head back with a laugh that could make young children cry.

"Oh, let's just skip formalities. I've been waiting for quite a while for you to break that curse." He states, smiling a wicked smile at me.

Everything about him sends shivers of fear to run through my body.

"What curse?"

"You don't know? I guess your parents didn't tell you much."

"My parents?" I say, feeling my eyes widen and a small gasp escapes my lips.

"I guess that doesn't matter now hmm?" He whispers, coming very close to my face. His eyes pierce into mine, unforgiving and cold.

"What do you want?" I spit, backing away.

He rubs his chin with his finger and shoots a wicked grin at me.

"I will save my wish for later," And he appears inches away from my face yet again, "Don't even try escaping from me, I will get my wish. Your mother couldn't grant it to me, but you will." He says coldly, and then in a puff of violet smoke he is gone.

I stumble back, panting, and collapse onto the floor.

I have parents, and they made a deal with that monster.

And now, I have to grant this guy some kind of a wish?

What on earth is going on? And why me?

I wipe my salty brow, and get up. Looking over at my desk I notice that the shard of glass is broken, a prominent crack runs up its smooth surface.

Grabbing it, I throw it out the window with so much force it shatters, hitting the ground with a crackle.

xXx

_Kyu's POV_

It's begun.

My heart pounds in my little chest, and I feel the essence of the dark one in the house. He's here, talking to Sakura in the next room.

As much as I want to interfere and bite his face off, I restrain myself from doing so.

Because, I remember exactly what someone had told me years ago.

_Flashback:_

_I pounce onto the lap of a dear old friend, and purr in delight as she strokes my tangled fur. Her long gray hair tickles my wet nose and I sneeze._

"_How was the run, dear?" She asks, her voice soothing and caring._

"_Great." I purr, leaning into her hand._

"_Kyu, I have something very important to tell you." She begins, putting down the scarf she has been knitting. _

"_What is it?" I ask, looking up at her._

"_It's about time that a hero is to be born."_

" _A hero?" I ask, tilting my head._

"_Yes. She will be banished from her kingdom, due to a deal her mother made with a man long ago. She has yet to fulfill her end of it, thus making her indebted to him. He is a very powerful man, one that has the power to destroy this land if he wishes it, but his magic is growing weak and thus he needs to obtain the strongest power of all."_

"_And what's that?" _

"_True love."_

_I begin to open my mouth, to ask her millions of questions but she continues._

"_His tale is a sad one, but I best not get into it for it's none of my business. Kyu," She says, patting my furry head and looking at me with determined eyes, "You will have to protect the hero, making sure that she is raised far away from town until she reaches the age of 18. Then she will encounter a man, one of great stature, and the curse will be broken. Although the curse will be lifted, great danger still awaits her. It is your duty to protect her and be the one to guide her on this journey." _

"_But, can't the King just send some people to kill this guy?" _

_She shakes her head._

"This man is immortal, we know of no way to defeat him."

"_The Dark One…" I murmur, my eyes glazing with fear._

_The old lady nods her head her eyes turning sad._

"_You see why this is so important now? You must protect her with your life. She's the only one that can bring peace and harmony back to the land."_

"_But, how?" I ask, curious as to why this girl is so important._

"_Because, she is born from those who possess true love. She holds a completely knew realm of magic inside of her."_

"_How am I supposed to help her?"_

"_When the time has come that you set out on your mission, you will find a way. I know you will." She winks at me._

_My mind begins to swirl. Me? Protecting a hero?_

"_But I'm just a fox!" I protest._

"_Even the smallest of animals can make the biggest difference." She says, stroking my fur._

_But, I'm not sure I can._

_That's the problem._

_End of Flashback_

I hear something shatter outside, and whip my head to look out the window.

A glass shard is crushed into thousands of small pieces.

And then the door to Sakura's room flings open. She is breathing, heavily, her eyes completely drained from their liveliness, and it looks as if she might pass out. She looks shaken, as if she's just seen a ghost.

"Sakura!" I call out, hopping down from the cozy little windowsill. I run up to her and settle upon her slouched shoulders. I begin to lick her salty cheeks, hoping to sooth her rushing mind.

"Kyu…" She drifts, patting my furry head and seating herself in one of the oak chairs.

"What's the matter?" I ask, hopping off of her shoulder and onto the table.

"I broke a curse," She breathes out, rubbing her temples. "Am I going crazy?" She asks me, and I notice that her eyes look lost and confused. It pains me to see her this way.

"No, of course not." I encourage her, putting my injured paw on her hand. A sad smile tugs at her lips.

"Kyu, this man appeared out of nowhere! He said I had parents that I'm supposed to fulfill some kind of wish of his. I don't even know him!" She rambles on, and I notice her eyes are glazed with unshed tears.

"What am I supposed to do?" She whimpers, her lip quivering.

I bite my tongue, knowing that telling her is unavoidable now.

"Kyu, I know that look. What's wrong?" She asks, scanning my fallen expression.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you…" I begin and she raises an eyebrow.

"Once upon a time in a far away land a hero was born…"

And the story begins.

xXx

**AN: Another chapter! Oh snap the Dark One makes an appearance *everyonehides*. Anyone know who it is? (;**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, gotta say I love Kyu and Sakura's relationship more and more! I hope this was well written, I struggled a bit writing out the flashback so if it's bad let me know and I'll try to change it! I got feedback from a few people who read this chapter and they all seemed to enjoy it...so I hope you all do as well! :D**

**And I think I have a problem because I sit down to write more of my other stories and somehow I always come back to this one! I JUST LOVE IT! But, I'm going to buckle down and write some more of my other stories. I've already started to progress with "Unrwitten" so a new chapter should be out soon. **

**And so I'm going to limit the amount of chapters I'll be posting with this story. I've decided to make a schedule, one that I may or may not follow through with. I'm going to try and update a chapter every week, and if writer's block hits me (which I'm praying it won't) every 2 weeks. That way I'll have time to think about my other stories!**

**Please leave a review, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Until next chapter, toodles~**


	5. Chapter 5: Marriage?

_Naruto's POV_

"I can't believe it." I murmur, my voice harshly a whisper.

The dragon's head falls with thud, and so does my pride. Sasuke swiftly grabs a pure white cloth from his pouch, and wipes the blood off of his sword. The cloth turns red, stained with the dragon's fiery blood.

"Help me get this thing onto a carriage." He commands. Those cold onyx eyes pierce into mine and I feel completely at loss.

_I should have been wiping the dragon's blood from my sword. _

Relying purely on impulse, I launch at the raven-haired knight. Grabbing his collar tightly, and pulling him towards me. My eyes are practically bulging out of their sockets as I glare at the Uchiha.

If only looks could kill.

"How dare you?! This was supposed to be _my _victory. Why couldn't you just let me kill him?!" I spit out, venom oozing from my words as my grip on him only strengthens.

A blank expression glazes over him, as if my violent actions mean nothing to him. As if I'm merely a child throwing a tantrum.

"I was just following orders." He says coldly, his face still expressionless.

The blood in my body begins to boil. My mind is telling me to finish him, to grip my sword and cut _his _head off. To listen to the endless cries of agony fill the night, and the scent of his blood linger along this bloody mountain. I want to make him _pay_ for ruining my dream. My destiny.

But I know this wasn't his fault. No, it most certainly was not.

"My father…" I mumble, releasing the raven from my tight hold. He only raises his eyebrow, before turning around and forcing his sword into the dragon's lifeless head.

My own father did this. He knew just how important this was to me, just how hard I had worked for this moment.

But, it doesn't matter to him how hard I work, how much time and effort I put into something, because either way he'll never believe in me. Just like everyone else.

He's just like everyone else.

"Darn it all!" I scream out, pounding my fist against the rock wall out of frustration. My skin tears against the sharp texture, and soon enough blood pours from my fresh wound.

"Come, we best get going. It'll be a long journey if we travel during the night." Sasuke advises, giving me a worried look as he scans my bloody knuckles.

I nod my head and brush past him.

This is going to be one heck of a family reunion.

xXx

_Sakura's POV_

Shock cannot even begin to describe how I feel right now. Angry, enraged, betrayed, lost, yeah that sounds a lot more like it.

"Kyu, h-how is this even possible? I'm no princess, I'm no hero!" I scream out, my hands trembling from all the knowledge that had just been spilled from the foxes mouth.

My mind is swirling and I feel myself going numb.

"It's the prophecy, Sakura. It's your fate." He states, his eyes dripping with some sort of understanding.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I whisper harshly, gritting my teeth. "Why didn't you tell me I had parents?! That I had a family waiting for me?!" I lash out, pushing my chair back. The chair tips over and lands on the wooden floor with a thud.

Kyu drops his gaze and his ears fall.

"I'm sorry I hadn't told you sooner, I just didn't want to burden you with all of it. Maybe I was just denying it myself. I didn't want to believe it was true...that there was a curse that you were in danger. I wanted us to be safe...happy." He apologizes and his feeble little voice cracks. His voice crack melts my heart.

I realize lashing out at him won't solve anything.

Kyu never meant harm; quite frankly he meant the opposite.

Softening my eyes, I pull my chair up and sit back down. He doesn't lift his face to meet my eyes, and it pains me to see him so hurt and broken.

"Kyu, look at me." I insist, reaching out to hold his paw gently. He hesitates before raising his head, and the small tears flowing from his eyes shatter my heart.

I clear my throat.

"I understand why you kept this from me, I'm…I'm not upset, just a bit confused. I believe if we work together we can figure this entire mess out. We can stop the dark one together. We are a team, right?" My voice is soft, so fragile because I'm afraid if I raise it I'll break my little partner in crime.

Something flickers in his eyes and before I can elaborate on it, he lunges at me.

"T-Thank you Sakura!" He squeaks out, rubbing his furry head along my cheek.

I can't help but laugh at his cuteness. I pet his back lovingly and let my mind drift to the words he had spoken only moments ago.

I am the daughter of a King and Queen, my parents let me drift along a river because I was supposed to be handed over to this dark one, which is the same guy I just talked to, and now he's out to get me 'cause I owe him?

No way do I owe him anything.

Pulling away from Kyu slightly, I run a hand through my wavy hair and take in a deep breath.

"What do we do now, Kyu?"

He ponders on the question, sticking out his pink little tongue as if he's in deep thought.

"We have to find her." He states, hopping from my lap and onto the table.

"Her?"

"The old lady who told me to protect you. I think she's the only one that can help us…I wouldn't know anyone else."

"Alright, lead the way." I insist, standing up from my chair and pulling over the black hood that hides my identity.

I pull out my bag and begin putting in futile items for our journey, when I realize that Kyu is simply just sitting on the oak table and not moving a muscle.

"Kyu, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" My voice is clearly confused, and I stop in my tracks to get a good look at him.

"Funny, story…" He begins, chuckling lightly to himself. I only raise my brow.

"You have no idea where she is…" I sigh, slumping my shoulders in defeat.

"Could you try sniffing up her trail?"

He huffs out a small little breath and looks at me with eyes of disappointment.

"No, I don't have anything that belonged to her."

I only sigh.

I lean against the counter and stare at my own feet.

Everything is just sinking in slowly. All of this news thrown on me kind of makes me feel ill, it's like not knowing was better than actually knowing. I could have grown up with a family had it not been for that stupid deal my parents had made, I could have had a family!

Family, Family, Family.

But, now Kyu is my family and I have to make sure the Dark One doesn't do anything to him, no I will not let that happen.

Clenching my fists tightly, I vow that I will find a way to get back home, and get rid of the dark one.

Swinging the bag over my shoulder, I rush to the door.

"Come on Kyu, let's go see an old friend. I think she can help." I shout out to my furry companion.

Exiting our small little house, I hear the trot of little paws tailing behind me.

_Time to change history._

xXx

_Naruto's POV_

The breeze flies through my sun kissed hair, causing my eyes to water slightly. My horse gallops through the gates of our castle, the guards give me a bow of respect.

I cringe at their respectful gesture. I don't need it, I don't deserve it.

"You've returned!" One of our garden caretakers yells out, and then quickly puts two hands to her mouth noticing her sudden outburst. Flustered she stands up and bows. I only nod slightly in return, a tight knit smile on my face.

I hop off my horse and one of the stable boys leads it to the barn. I notice that Sasuke has excused himself and already is heading to the barn to tend to his own horse.

Our ride here was not a pleasant one. Half the time I was trying to restrain myself from throwing punches at him or just deserting the guy in the middle of nowhere. But, I'm not going to become some kind of a villain; I am a Prince after all.

So, I kept a stern face and did not utter a word to the raven.

I grit my teeth in frustration and make my way to where my father is.

I pass numerous amounts of people, all who help with small things within the castle. All of them congratulate me, pat me on the back, bow, nod, smile, they just make me feel like I actually killed the darn dragon…but I didn't.

The feeling of fake celebration makes me sick, and immediately I feel like crying and locking myself in my room.

Opening the large door to the main hall, I breathe in through my nose and ready myself for the fight that's just about to go down.

"Naruto, you did it!" My mother screams out, relieved, and embraces me. Her arms wrap around my back and hold me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried." She murmurs into my shoulder, and pulls away planting a small kiss on my cheek.

"It's quite a long story, is father here?" I ask, looking behind her for any signs of the older blonde.

Her face immediately lightens and that little twinkle sparkles in her eyes. Oh no, she only gets like this when something really exciting happens, please don't be a surprise party.

"He's just greeting himself with some of our guests, they will be up here shortly." She winks and motions for me to follow her.

Wait, why is my mother winking at me? What is she hiding?

I follow her reluctantly and nip her with questions.

"Who are these guests?" I ask.

"A King and his daughter have come from another land, you do recall the Gentle Fist Kingdom?" She says, opening the door to the dining hall, where I'm guessing we are supposed to be meeting these guests.

"Gentle Fist Kingdom? Are they not very powerful? What brings them here?" I ask, clearly confused as to why this sudden visit it necessary. We aren't necessarily the best of friends with them…to be honest my father and mother talk bad about them all the time at the table.

"You'll see~" She sings, running along to the kitchen to notify the chef about some kind of meal preparations. I sigh, running a hand through my messy hair.

Guests, now? How am I supposed to confront my father now?

Trying to figure this entire mess out, I pace the around the large dining room table.

Why does my own father not believe in me? Can't he see that it's all I ask for, that I went on this whole entire dragon-hunting mission just to prove myself to him? I just want him to acknowledge me, to see that I'm capable of handling things on my own.

I was so close to killing that dragon too. My sword was raised, every muscle in my body was tense, my mind was already initiating for the victory, and then out of nowhere the raven-haired knight decides to steal my victory.

This is so unfair!

"Naruto, are you alright?" My mother asks softly, causing me to jump out of my skin. I didn't even realize that the guests were already here, literally standing a few feet away from me.

My father clears his throat and shoots me a glare to be on my best behavior. I roll my eyes and relax my tense shoulders.

"This is your boy right Minato?" The King of the other Kingdom says, his voice strong just like any other King's. His hair is a dark brown, cut so that it lays just below his shoulders, and his eyes are sharp as if he's expecting me to attack him with my sword.

Sadly, I don't even have it in me if I had to strike.

"Yes, this is Prince Naruto." My father says, a small tight knit smile appearing on his lips as his eyes glaze over to me. I avert my eyes, trying my best not to lay a death glare at my father, and shake the man's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you your majesty." I bow my head a bit to show respect.

"And an honor to meet the man who has slayed the strongest dragon in this realm." The King chuckles and I freeze. I rip my hand away and stare down at my feet.

A tense silence fills the room the only thing I can hear is my rapid heart beating.

"You did kill the dragon, right honey?" My mother whispers, placing a warm and comforting hand on my shoulder. My muscle relaxes at her touch, and I bite my tongue from screaming out in frustration.

Instead, I lift my head and shoot a proud smirk, one that I've observed Sasuke doing millions of times.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't be here had it not been for my victory. The dragon's head was taken to the stables, you should find it there." I say, tipping my head up to show that I'm proud of my accomplishment.

My dad beams at me, a smile I haven't seen spread across his lips in ages. The King looks quite surprised, but nonetheless satisfied.

"Wonderful, then I assume we can go about our agreement, yes?" The brown haired King asks, turning his attention to my father.

"Why of course, is she here?" My father questions, looking around for someone.

What kind of agreement are they talking about?

I can feel myself getting antsy, swaying from toe to heel.

Then the door opens, and a woman about the same age as me, walks in. Her long lavender ball gown style dress lightens her features, and her long dark shaded purple hair falls nicely along her petite shoulders.

"I'm sorry I got lost in the flower gardens, you have such beautiful lilacs." She apologizes, her voice small and hushed. She retreats over to her father's side, and he gives her a stern and cold glance. She shivers frighteningly under his intense gaze.

"Oh, did you have someone to lead you here?" My father asks, looking concerned that a Princess, more importantly a guest, was lost while in the castle.

"She had me." A voice comes from the door, revealing a certain raven-haired knight.

I grit my teeth upon seeing him and use every ounce of self control not to kill him right then and there. He only smirks, and his eyes trail the Princess before he glances at my father.

"Very well Sasuke, thank you for leading the Princess here. You are dismissed for now. These are private matters." My father states, with a nervous look on his face.

Sasuke bows his head and leaves the room, muttering something inaudible under his breath.

"What's this agreement about?" I ask finally, unable to keep the curiosity contained.

Both men clear their throats and exchange a look. The princess tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looks down at her feet. A small blush creeps onto her pale cheeks.

"You two are getting married." My father finally speaks, looking from the Princess to me.

"MAR-"

My father shoots me a look that screams if I say another word I'll be dead.

"We will discuss the wedding over dinner, come Hinata let's go get ready." The King states, grabbing his daughter's shoulders lightly and leading her out of the dining hall. She only mutters a small "yes" before exiting.

I clench my fists and stare at my father, waiting for him to spit out some answers that could make this situation seem logical.

But, he doesn't say anything.

So I do.

"Why the heck are you making me marry her? I don't love her!" I scream out, pointing my finger to the door where the Princess just exited from.

"Believe me, this marriage is what's best for you." He states harshly, his eyes halting me in my attempts at getting a swing at him.

"Best for me? Best for you! You sent Sasuke to kill the dragon, not me, now you're making me marry a woman I don't even love?! Shouldn't I be able to control my own life? Shouldn't I be able to find true love?" I lash out, losing my temper.

"True love doesn't exist, son." My father says, spitting the words and my face only heats up in anger.

"That's because you haven't found true love, you only married for money!"

My father's stern expression falters, and he's about to shoot back with another comment when his wife beats him to it.

"Naruto!" My mother intervenes, shooting me a warning look. The tips of her ears are red, indicating that she's about to fume in anger. And no one wants to endure my mother's wrath. I swallow hard, and avert my gaze from my mother only to see my father storming over.

He pushes a small piece of jewelry into my hands.

I look down and notice it's my mother's wedding ring. The golden jewel in the middle sparkles as my eyes glaze over it.

"Give this to her, I'll see you at dinner." He says sternly, turning around and slamming the door shut. My mother quickly retreats after him, leaving me alone with a wedding ring.

I'm supposed to propose within 5 seconds of meeting her?

What kind of messed up happy ending is this?

xXx

**AN: Personally not my best work, but I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lilacs

xXx

_Naruto's POV_

Slamming the wobbly wooden door to my bedroom shut, I throw the container of the wedding ring down onto the bed. Gritting my teeth in frustration, I storm over to my pillow, lift it up with little effort, and grab the rusty hard brown covered book that was supposed determine my fate.

What did I do wrong?

I flip through the pages almost violently, my hands trembling, and skim each colored picture and cursive sentence as if it's supposed somehow fix this mess I'm in.

The book only reveals what it's always revealed. The Prince will go along his path to fight the dragon; he'll kill it, and afterwards find true love.

But, this isn't what happened, no not all.

And I read this book ever since I got it hoping that it would help me, hoping that I'd become a hero.

_Lies, lies, lies!_

"Ughhhh!" I fume, ripping out pages without thinking. My eyes glisten with unshed tears of frustration and disappointment. The shredded pages fall effortlessly onto the floor, the story becoming nothing but a cursed memory.

"Stupid book, stupid old lady, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I rip the pages, the colors almost turning bland as the page tears, each carefully written word splits in two losing it's precious meaning all together.

Feeling satisfied, I throw the book into the waste bin and lean my jumbled head onto the soft bedding lazily.

How am I supposed to propose to Hinata after just meeting her? I mean sure she's pretty, actually very pretty, but I just don't know her at all. I'm not in love with her, and quite frankly I feel like I may never be. This can't possibly be my true love…no it simply can't be.

Speaking of love…my mind keeps tossing and turning and then landing on the scene of that pink haired girl. Something about her just entranced my mind. It's not like there was anything special about her…but at the same time there was something special.

She seemed like a thief, actually no doubt about it, but to think that a girl like her was surviving all on her own in the woods puts an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. She just seemed so…so worthy of _more._ It's almost as if she wasn't meant to be thrown into the wilderness, but rather pampered like a princess.

And those glossy emerald eyes that seemed to put me under some sort of a spell. It's like the second I looked into them I was captivated to learn more about the mysterious pinkette.

But, it's not like I'll ever see her again, so what's the bother of wondering?

Sighing, I sink deeper into the warmth of the sheets and close my heavy lids.

I wish I could just disappear.

xXx

_Hinata's POV (Before Meeting The Prince)_

A blissful smile plays nicely on my pale lips as I walk aimlessly around the lushes gardens of the Uzumaki Palace. Flowers of all different colors dance with the wind, their alluring scents hitting my nose teasingly.

It's a peaceful sunny afternoon, the warmth of the sun grazes along my pale skin and warms me just enough so that I could walk outside comfortably.

"Oh!" I chirp gladly, spotting a blooming lilac bud. Bending down in my puffy dress, I breathe in through my nose slightly getting the light scent of the blooming flower.

"You always did have a thing for flowers, princess." A low teasing voice says, causing me to jump out of my skin and whip my head around to where the voice had come from.

My heart quickens upon realizing whose lips those words had just escaped, and I feel heat crawl onto my cheeks.

"S-Sasuke?" I stutter, shocked to see him standing before me.

"I prefer, knight in shining armor, but Sasuke works too I suppose." He says, winking and walking over to me. His hair is a mess; spikes shooting in different directions, and the scent of dirt and hard work linger in the air as he comes closer.

"I didn't hear you coming." I frown, fiddling with my fingers.

"Whenever you are in these gardens you do lose sense of the things happening around you." He bends down and picks a vibrant purple lilac. "I don't know why you love these flowers so much, they're so bland." He makes a face while studying the flower in his hand before standing up and tucking it neatly behind my ear.

"But, it does look fairly nice on you." He comments, his eyes scanning my features and I feel my face growing hot. He smirks at me and I feel my insides melt.

_Keep it together Hinata!_

"And you've always been such a charmer." I say, trying to act confident and rolling my eyes.

He chuckles lightly, his laughter sounds lulling and calm over the buzzing of bees that fill the beautiful garden.

"Say, what are you doing here princess?" He asks, eyeing the gentle flowers before returning his gaze to me. His sharp onyx eyes and masculine jawline cause me to blush.

_Why does he have to be so handsome!_

"Well, I'm here on orders of your King. He wanted to speak with me about something important." I say, picking my words carefully making sure I don't mess up or stutter. Stuttering has been something I've worked my whole life on improving, and these past few months I've finally been able to control it.

"Must be quite important." He mumbles, furrowing his brow as he focuses his attention on figuring out what exactly I'm here for.

My gaze wanders back to the lively flowers. But, my mind wanders to the raven-haired knight standing a few feet from me.

Sasuke Uchiha, my closest friend for who knows how long. Ever since we were young, we would always find a way to play with each other, even when my father was so against it that he swore he would kill Sasuke the next time he saw him running around the garden with me.

And it's in those moments, the years we spent apart, the secret hang outs we organized during the night to make sure my father wouldn't get suspicious, and the constant teasing games we played with each other, that I realized I had fallen for the self absorbed, cold hearted, warm handed, and good looking Uchiha.

Of course, I had no right of telling him…I can't just risk a friendship like that!

And…

Sasuke wasn't exactly the most popular amongst our kingdom. The Uchiha's and Hyuga's have always had a growing hatred towards each other. So, even if I wanted to be with him, it would be really difficult to get it through my father's head that it's the right thing to do.

And all the bad mouthing of Uchiha's should have rubbed of on me…but it didn't.

It's all because Sasuke taught me otherwise. He may look fierce with those cold onyx eyes that literally pierce through one, but when you look behind that bitter outer shell, you see someone who is warm and gentle. And to me, Sasuke is just one big goofball trying to act tough.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

I laugh softly and wrap my arms around his stiffened neck.

"You, silly." I say, taking my turn to tease the baffled knight. I feel his breathing hitch, and it only makes me giggle harder into his neck.

"Hinata, you're scaring me." He murmurs, and hesitates before lifting his arms and landing them on my back. His grip is soft, and I almost let myself melt under his touch.

Almost.

"Sasuke, we've been friends for years, it's not like we haven't done this before." I say, releasing my hug and looking at him in the eyes. And that's when I notice that his face is a huge shade of red.

And well, I guess mine is too.

He clears his throat awkwardly and extends his hand.

"May I escort you to speak to the King, sweetheart?" He teases, lifting a playful brow and having a mischievous smirk curls on his lips.

"Why yes, you may honey." I tease back gripping his hand gently and walking towards the palace. A small blush plasters on my cheeks as we near the large palace doors.

His touch is warm, comforting. The way he walks, making sure not to step on my hand made dress, makes me feel cared for. The way he hums softly allowing the silence between us to be comfortable.

And the way our eyes meet, the way he looks at me. It makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful girl on the planet, that I'm the only girl worthy of those onyx eyes.

Heat crawls onto my pale cheeks, and I feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

_I think I'm in love with my best friend._

xXx

(_Hinata's POV: Present Time)_

Father slams the door shut as I whirl around.

"Father, I can't marry him." I say calmly, biting my inner cheek to keep from bursting in tears.

His eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"I cannot take no for an answer Hinata. You will marry him, not for love, but for your Kingdom." He spits harshly, causing my insides to bubble in fury.

"Father!" I snap, earning a cold look to be darted in my direction. Simply ignoring it, I continue, "I refuse to marry a man for money, I do not love him." I say firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

He's silent, keeping his stubborn glare on me before stalking over. I stand my ground, preparing myself for whatever words are to be spat at me next.

"Fume at me all you want I will n-"

-_Slap!_

The tingling stinging flashing across my left cheek spreads quickly, causing pools of water to build in my lavender orbs. The intensity in his venomous eyes sends a ripple of shivers down my fragile spine, and I feel as if I'm a lost puppy getting beat down by their owner.

_Am I just some kind of animal to him?_

He grunts loudly, showing his irritation, and presumes to press harder on the matter.

"You will marry him, unless you want the next one to be harder." He threatens, his eyes bulging from his sockets as a cold glare glazes over.

I only nod my head slowly, already feeling tears running along the side of my face. My long curled hair covers my eyes as I turn to face him and rush past him.

"Be at dinner, and don't be late." He barks, as I slam the door shut.

Feeling myself tremble, I run with shaky feet somewhere warm and safe. Somewhere I feel at home, at peace, away from my busy and hectic life. Where the sun tickles my skin and the bees and birds dance along the vibrant waves of colors.

The Garden.

xXx

Fresh tears flood my vision as I stumble through the halls of the palace and before I know it, I feel the rays of warmth tickle my skin.

How could my own father force a marriage upon me…let alone hit me! Of course, my father and I don't necessarily get along, but he has never shown violence, not once. The farthest he has gone is yelling at me, and getting uncomfortably close to my face.

But, not once has he raised his hand.

Until today.

Lifting my shaky fingers to my slightly red cheek, I wince as I replay the moment in my head.

It's not only the hit, but also the amount of venom that seeped in those dark orbs of his. It's almost as if I'm ruining his life by not marrying the beach blonde Prince.

Blinking my blurry vision away, I stop before the same lilac flowers I was looking over just this afternoon. Funny to think just a little while ago, I was getting butterflies in my stomach and talking to my childhood friend.

And now, salty tears are sticking to my moist face, and I feel like I've just been used.

Actually I have been used.

My father doesn't care about my happiness, he doesn't care that I have a happy life, a life I want. No, he cares that he gets enough money, not like we have none, and that I marry rich.

What about true love?

I bury my face deeper into the palms of my hands and cry, cry like a child. My small hiccups turn into loud and furious sobs. Trembling shoulders, messy hair, and a snotty nose, distract me from overhearing the footsteps approaching.

"Hinata?" A voice asks, approaching slowly, and then suddenly the rush of footsteps is so fast that I feel their breath on the backs of my scrawny fingers that cover my teary face only seconds later.

"Please, go away." I whine, my voice shaky and muffled out by the sobs.

"Hinata, come on why are you crying?" The raven-haired knight asks, his voice trying to be soft and comforting.

I only hide further behind my hands, not wanting to seem vulnerable in front of the Uchiha.

"Leave me alone Sasuke." I say, trying to act tough, but my voice is shaky and weak.

_I'm pathetic._

A soft silence follows shortly after that lasts for quite a while, and I begin to believe that my levelheaded friend has kept my wish of being alone.

Slowly dropping my hands to my sides I peek open my lavender eyes only to find him scanning the various assortments of flowers that are growing in the lushes garden.

I watch him closely, curiosity getting the best of me. He focuses in on a certain lavender colored beauty, and pulls it out gently holding it as if it were a prized jewel. Standing slowly, he turns his attention to me and I feel uncomfortable under his deep gaze.

Without having time to back away from him and run and hide, he comes close and gently tucks the lilac behind my ear. It fits comfortably and I can't stop the small smile from creeping onto my lips.

"You always do look better with one of these in your hair." He says, giving me a small wink before his eyes widen and his hand grazes my cheek softly.

"What happened?" He asks, swallowing hard as he inspects my small wound.

"I was just scrubbing my cheek with a cloth, you know getting ready for dinner." I stammer, coming up with a quick lie. He doesn't seem to buy it.

"You can tell me Hinata." He whispers gently, circling his thumb gently around my stinging cheek. I feel myself blush under his caring touch, and the way he looks at me with the utmost care makes me want to curl into his chest and lay in his warmth.

"M-My father…he hit me." I stutter, embarrassed to admit such a thing.

"And why would he do that?" He asks, his voice no louder than a whisper. His warm hand still lies on my cheek and by sheer instinct I lean into its warmth.

"He wants me to marry the Prince of this Palace, and I refused so he got terribly upset and reacted." I say, sounding much calmer than I feel. It must be his soothing voice and warm gestures, how does he do this to me?

Once minute I'm trembling and bawling my eyes out ready to curl up in a ball and die, and the next I'm under some kind of trance where I'm completely calm.

"Marry?" He asks, his voice breaking slightly in shock. I notice his features becoming grim, and the small glint of sadness goes unnoticed.

"It's more a business deal if you ask me." I mutter softly, noticing how broken and torn his features have become.

"Do you love him?" He asks slowly, as if he's dreading the answer.

"Of course not!" I almost scream out, and withdraw from his touch. The minute I do so, the chill of the air settles on my cheek and immediately I'm longing for his touch.

"Then why marry?" He asks, his eyes looking broken and pained.

"I have no other choice. What am I supposed to do?" I state sadly, my eyes dropping to look at my own two feet.

I can't possibly stand up to my father, not after the way he overreacted and the mark he's left on my bare cheek.

"Marry me." He states simply, relaxing a bit.

I feel my heart flutter at the thought and my cheeks heat up just slightly. Just imagining the two of us, all alone without anyone to interfere. With no rules, no limitations, no arranged marriages.

If only life was that easy.

"I can't, my father would want mine, and your, head on a platter." I say, the words dripping with disappointment.

"I don't care about your father and his rules. If he wants my head so be it." He staes, puffing his chest out slightly to prove his power. "I am an Uchiha after all, an elite knight. I can take him."

"Sasuke…" I trail, feeling my vision blur.

He's so caring, willing to risk his own safety and life for my happiness.

He gently caresses my cheek, causing all of the tears to vanish from my eyes.

"We could run away, tonight perhaps. Somewhere far away, somewhere where no one would bother us. I know someone, he would be sure to help us." He says excitedly, taking my small hands in his own.

The glint of pure joy and love glistens in his usually dark and serious orbs. I feel my heart thump loudly in my own chest, and I feel myself smiling.

"I would love too, believe me Sasuke I would, but I feel terrible leaving everyone behind…" I trail off, looking past Sasuke and at the palace where everyone is most likely waiting for me to show up for dinner.

"Leave behind your father who doesn't even care about you? Please Hinata, you know you want this just as much as I do. We've been dreaming about this since we were kids and I have enough money to support us for quite awhile until we settle in somewhere nice and I get a new job. I promise you, as long as we're together no one can stop us."

His grips on my hands tighten slightly, and the soft and reassuring smile causes my heart to do odd things. He bends down, enough so that our foreheads rest upon each other's. His warm breath tickles my nose, and we both giggle awkwardly at how close and comfortable we are in the situation.

Just to think that I'm supposed to be getting married to a stranger, when I have the love of my life standing before me.

How could I possibly say no?

"Okay, let's do it." I whisper softly and those words send a rush through my body.

He smiles and before I can do anyting more, our lips meet, timidly at first and then once they figure out what's going on they mold onto each other. His lips are cool, but something about the way he kisses me makes my insides churn with pleasure. He's so gentle with me, as if I'm the one thing he's spent his whole life longing for and once he achieves it he will try his hardest to only flourish it with happiness and utmost care.

I kiss back, more shyly, but nonetheless with the same passion and longing.

We break apart after only a few moments, and stare into each other's eyes.

"Gosh, I love you so much Hinata."

And before I can answer our lips find their way back to each other once more.

_He didn't even let me say it back!_

_xXx_

**AN: Hello, I'm back with a new chapter! So I suppose this is more of a filler chapter... but I really just wanted to explain Hinata's story/love life before I resumed with the main plot focusing around Naruto and Sakura. Idk I just felt like perhaps we'd like to know about her life and her struggles. Also, I felt really inspired and thought this was some cute fluff. Sorry if you don't ship sasuhina...if you ship Sasuke with someone else don't kill me. But, I do LOVE the way Sasuke treats her in this (yes I realize he's a little.. ok a LOT OOC but eh whatevs) and ugh its cute!**

**But, I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will focus more on Naruto and the tension at the dinner table with his parents and the Hyuga Princess. Also, I'll add some of Sakura's POV about her journey to find her friend and the Dark One. **

**Also, I'll probably post a filler chapter in the near future revealing the sad tale of the dark one's back story and why he needs Sakura for his big plan.**

**And for those of you thinking this story is going to be short...well I actually have a ton in store for you guys, so this might be a lengthy story...sorry if that bothers some of you! I'm just really enjoying writing it, I'm even making the chapters acceptably long!**

**Please leave a review, feedback always makes me happy! Thanks to all of you who take the time to review, follow, and fav it helps out tons!**

**Until next chapter, toodles~**


	7. Chapter 7: The Seer

_Naruto's POV_

I lightly tap my fork on the napkin set beside my plate and stare at my food.

"Naruto, eat something." My mother whispers, lightly hitting my foot with her own. I look up at her and let out a breath of annoyance.

My father and the Hyuga are discussing the marriage, talking about how it will benefit each kingdom, and all of the formalities of a proper wedding.

Barf in my mouth.

I don't even want to eat, my appetite has left me completely.

I sneak a quick glance at Hinata.

She seems flustered, and it's as if her mind is on something else. Her pale cheeks are flushed, her hair is slightly winded, and there's a soft red mark on her cheek.

Did something happen to her?

"Oi, Hinata." I murmur, soft enough so that my parents and the King don't catch onto our conversation.

Her translucent lavender eyes widen upon realizing she's been called, and she steals a small glance my way.

"Yes?" She asks, her voice barely a whisper.

"What happened to your cheek?" I ask, my eyes scanning the piece of marked flesh.

"Nothing that concerns you." She snaps, turning back to her meal.

Did quiet little Hyuga just snap at me?

"Listen, I don't want to marry you either, but you don't have to be such a sour puss." I complain, narrowing my eyes at her before returning to playing with my food.

Her large lavender eyes widen slightly at my words and a small smile plays on her petite lips.

She opens her mouth to say something in response, but my father beats her to it.

"Naruto, why don't you and Hinata go outside? You both seemed to be finished with your meal." He states, slightly pointing to his finger indicating that I should propose.

I shoot him a disgusted look and push my chair back. Looking over at the princess, I motion with my head for her to follow.

I can feel my father glaring at me from behind and my mother shaking her head silently.

Right, because I'm supposed to walk over to a random stranger and help her out of her chair, take her hand, and lead her out of the room like she can't freaking do it herself.

I hate being proper; I hate all of these freaking rules.

Stepping out into the mid afternoon air, I sit down on one of the garden's chairs and wait for the Hyuga to come take a seat beside me.

She does so, with pursed lips and fiddled fingers.

"Hinata listen, I'm supposed to propose right now." I say bluntly, feeling my insides churn with displeasure.

She doesn't say anything, but I notice that she's on the verge of crying. Her soft lips are slowly whimpering, her eyes are glossy with tears, and I can feel that this isn't going to end well.

"Is my proposal so bad already?" I joke dryly. She shakes her head slightly before inhaling sharply through her nose.

"Naruto, I can't marry you, I'm already engaged." She blurts out. Gasping slightly, she covers her mouth with both of her hands.

"That's great!" I say, relieved that I don't have to get down on one knee. "Who is it?"

"You wouldn't know him." She says quickly, giving me a soft smile.

I only nod suspiciously, getting the feeling that she's not really giving me the truth. Perhaps she's hiding his identity so that I don't announce it to my father, I don't blame her I wouldn't trust a random stranger either.

A small comfortable silence settles between the two of us. I stare at the flowers, wondering what it'd be like to be one. All you do is dance in the wind, soak up the sun, and not worry about arranged marriages and selfish fathers.

"I'm running away you know." She says softly, breaking the little silence. She stares down at her hands, which are neatly folded in her lap.

My eyes widen slightly at her remark.

"Run away? That's quite the bold move, you may get caught…and I hear the consequences are rather extreme." I say, looking at the Hyuga Princess surprise written across my tanned features.

She only nods her head slightly, as if she's already measured the consequences out in her head and is prepared to go through with them if she were to be caught.

"I think I'll be okay, thank you for your concern." She says taking her hand in mine. Her touch surprises me, but I don't shake her off. "Please, don't hesitate to stand up to your father. He can't keep you prisoner here forever. I want you to find happiness, since you're letting me find mine." She says sweetly, her eyes soft and her warmth pulsing through my hand.

"Thank you." I say, giving her a genuine smile.

She nods in response and lets go of my hand.

"Maybe one day, when all of this madness is over, we can be friends." She murmurs softly, picking a lilac from it's rooted place and holding it gently in her palm.

I don't answer right away, and instead let the small breeze relax my booming train of thoughts.

We both sit there, on the small bench, listening to the sound of crickets singing and the birds playing tag in the large garden. The scent of sweet flowers fill the afternoon air and a warm breeze plays with our hair.

Cracking my eyes open to see the sun already setting. The once shimmering blue paints into watery lavender, with hints of a mild orange. It's breathtaking.

I clear my throat and my voice carries out on the melodious wind.

"Maybe."

xXx

After coming back in and pretending that I had proposed to Hinata, both of our families parted ways. I watched as they left, hoping that Hinata's escape plan worked.

As nice and genuine as she is, she's not meant to be with me. She deserves someone that will love her whole-heartedly.

Stripping of my clothes, I throw on some silk pajamas and collapse on my large fluffy bed. Almost immediately, my tense body relaxes on the warm sheets and a long yawn escapes my lips.

It feels so good to rest after fighting a dragon and going through a long journey.

I glance over at my wounded shoulder and sigh. It'll be a long recovery.

I think back to my father and all the many irritations I have with him.

Why was I born into royalty? Perhaps living the life of a peasant would be much easier. At least I'd be able to somewhat decide my own fate, not live in the hands of a selfish and greedy father.

In many ways I envy Hinata and her bravery. If she indeed succeeds in leaving tonight with whomever the man she loves is, she'll finally be free of this cursed marriage.

And knowing my father he'll just try looking for another woman to sell me off to.

There's a small knock on my door, breaking me away from my thoughts and I shoot up quickly, taking the wedding ring and shoving it in the drawer of my bedside table.

"Come in." I say flustered, leaning back down on my bed and staring at the ceiling with a blank and bored expression on my face.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" My mother asks, her voice soft and sweet. She takes a seat beside me on my bed and smooths my hair with her warm hand.

"Troubled." I mutter honestly, knowing that my mother will understand.

She's the only one who truly understands my conflictions with my father, the only one who cares about _my_ opinion.

"That's understandable." She chuckles bitterly, before a stern frown spreads along her lips.

"Are you going to speak with your father about all of this?" She asks slowly, as if the words will ignite a fire. And honestly, a few hours ago they would have, but now I'm beginning to realize reasoning with my father is hopeless. He's too prideful, and won't listen to his childish son.

"I was planning on it, but seeing as he completely disregarded my argument before dinner, I guess there really is no point. He doesn't care about me, only about his Kingdom." I state sadly, disappointment lacing itself around my breaking voice.

"Don't say that, he does care…he's just not good at showing it." My mother argues weakly. I ignore her comment and continue blabbing about my problems.

"What should I do? Hinata is running away tonight with her true love and I didn't kill the dragon. I'm a failure." I mutter, feeling warm tears brimming the corners of my eyes.

My mother's eyes widen slightly as she stares down at me.

"Hinata is escaping?" She whispers, her voice hushed and filled with shock.

I only nod slowly.

"Please don't tell anyone." I plead, realizing that I've given away her secret.

"Of course I won't, I'd do the same thing if I were her." She sympathizes, rubbing my cheek softly with her finger.

"Mom, what am I supposed to do about all of this? I just want to prove myself to father, to show him that I'm good enough to be called his son. And all at the same time I want to take the risk of running away and starting over. I feel so lost, like my mind is torn between trying to actually prove myself to father, or give up on him all together. I'm so confused." I confess, feeling hot tears of frustration spill from my eyes.

She purses her lips before answering.

"I don't know what you should do. I really don't know, I'm sorry." She says softly, looking lost herself.

We fall into a long silence, my lids closing as a realization dawns upon me.

_If my mother doesn't know what to do, how should I?_

xXx

_Sasuke's POV _

"Hiyah!" I scream, pulling the reigns of my trusty steed and galloping into the woodland. The sun sets in the sky, causing a looming eeriness to fall over the forested woods.

After promising that I'll run away with Hinata tonight, and I watched her walk back into the palace, I decided to rush off into town to trade in some valuable items for money, money to board a ship leading somewhere far away.

The hooves of my midnight horse clash along the rocky terrain of the woods, sending a pitch of noise into the silent evening.

It's creepy at just how silent it can be in a forest filled with creatures.

And then suddenly, out of nowhere, a sharp object hits the side of my head, knocking me off my horse in an instant.

"AH!" I scream out, toppling over and onto the cold rocky earth. My face meets the ground and I groan in pain. A fresh wound leaks crimson threads that fall effortlessly down the side of my face.

"What the…" I mutter, scanning the trail with my eyes.

Standing up with shaky feet, I rub my wound and wince at the contact.

"Who's there?" I call out, neatly taking my long polished sword out of its scabbard. Turning circles, to get a good view of the forest, some rustling in the bushes catches my attention.

Approaching it with cautious steps, I point the tip of my sword at the rustling bush.

"Please don't hurt me!" A squeaky feminine voice calls out, popping out of the bushes.

I blink surprised but narrow my eyes at the figure. They're wearing a long black hood that drapes over their shoulders, covering up their identity. A small red furred fox is wrapped snuggly around their shoulders, giving me quite a cold stare.

"State your business." I call out, using a voice of strong authority.

"State yours first." She fires back, her voice persistent.

"Well, I'm-"

"Escaping?" She finishes my sentence and I narrow my eyes at her.

"How did you know?" I raise the tip of my sword so that it hovers just above her neck.

She takes a step closer, the blade gently piercing her skin.

"I know the look of a distressed fugitive." She smacks her lips together. "Takes one to know one."

"Do you know who you are speaking to?" I spit harshly, jabbing the sword tighter against her skin. She doesn't even flinch.

"Plenty, but it's fun toying with you." She laughs, the sound light, before backing up swiftly and keeping a good distance.

My brow fidgets in annoyance. Acting so confident against such an elite knight, she's got some nerves.

"You never answered my question, what is a woman like you doing out here all alone, especially at this hour?" I press on, eyes narrowing yet again.

"That doesn't matter right now, but I know the look in your eyes, you need help and I might be able to do just that." She answers, ignoring my question.

Eyeing the hooded girl suspiciously, I take my chances in her offer for help. I promised Hinata I would solve this issue, that I'd make our happy ending come true. If this woman is offering help I might as well take it, I am running out of options.

"I need to get faraway, somewhere where no one from this land will be to track me." I explain, putting my sword down indicating that I am putting a smidge of trust into this woman's words.

She gasps, and her hood lifts slightly so that I'm able to see her emerald eyes widen.

"What did you do?!" She asks, staring at me if I'm some kind of monster.

"Doesn't matter, can you help me or not?" I ask, tapping my foot impatiently as I feel myself wasting time.

She opens her mouth to say something, and then quickly snaps it shut. I notice, by her body language, that she's having a small conflict within herself.

"Spit it out." I growl, annoyed by her lack of wording.

"I know..someone that may be able to help you." She begins, but I quickly interject.

"Who?!" I ask, yearning for the girl's answers.

I feel so dependent right at this moment, never in my life had I had to depend on someone to help me in anyway. It feels foreign and to my distaste I hate it.

The girl licks her lips before grabbing a small sheet of rumpled yellow stained paper out of her satchel.

"They call him the dragon, but I don't dare speak his real name. I'll write it down for you." She bites down on her thumb, letting the blood slowly drip from the little wound. Writing down the name quickly with her own blood, she folds the small slip of paper and hands it to me.

I take it and give her a sincere smile.

"Thank you, is there anyway I can repay you?" I ask the hooded girl, holding onto the piece of paper tightly.

Not that I have the time to repay her, but I feel like it's the noble thing to do and I am a man of my stature.

"I'm looking for an elderly woman, she's a seer." The girl states, her eyes fidgeting as if uncomfortable for giving such information.

"Could it be Naruto's grandma?" I mutter under my breath, but she seems to hear as she comes closer to me.

"Whose grandmother?" She asks, peering into my eyes.

"The Prince's grandmother, she's a seer, she lives in the highest tower of the palace. Said to have grown old there and doesn't come out anymore. But, good luck getting in there." I inform her, watching as the girl's face turns from conflicted to utter joy.

"Thank you so much, your kindness is greatly appreciated." She thanks me, clasping her hands together in delight.

She turns around, her long hood flipping slightly before tailing behind her.

"Oh, and just a warning. Be careful, don't call his name unless you truly do have no one else to turn to." She warns, and with that she runs off into the woods. And a little red fur ball softly trailing behind her.

Could it possibly be…? Shaking my head I disregard the thought.

No the thief that comes to mind his heartless, she's stolen from the Palace for years she would never do something like this knowing it was the knight who has been tailing her since her stealing games had begun.

Turning my attention to the folded paper in my palms, I unfold it and eye the name.

My face twists in confusion.

"Dark One?"

xXx

_Sakura's POV_

Hitting a guard roughly against the neck, he falls effortlessly on the expensive marble floor.

I step out of the corner, tugging at my hood.

"They really should tighten security, I'm almost at the tower." I say to Kyu, who trots towards the unconscious guard and sniffs his ear.

"It's like they want intruders." Kyu squeaks, trotting up ahead. I follow him, grabbing the guard's sword.

Running through the palace halls, we skid to a stop, landing behind a corner that will turn into the large palace hall. Caterers, knights, and maids run frantically around tending to their duties.

"She's just up ahead." Kyu whispers, as we watch the people of the palace scurry about in the large hall.

"Let's make a run for it." I say, a gleam of mischief in my eyes. Kyu only gulps.

I don't even give him time to argue.

I sprint, running as fast as my feet can take me, through the large open hall. Passing people who eye me funny, curse at me for knocking them over, and finally upon realizing who I am they summon the royal guards.

I love myself a good game.

Jumping up and pulling down the large ribbons that hang from the low hall ceilings, I throw them behind me. They tie up the guards, causing them to stumble on the cloth.

I only pump my fists in the air.

Kyu only whimpers at the voices booming behind us.

"Sakura, you might want to come back on another day." He whimpers as we turn a corner.

"We're almost there, come on don't be such a party pooper." I whine, laughing as the adrenaline pumps through my body. Tugging my hood closely to my head, making sure my soft pink hair isn't revealed, I look behind me to see that I've lost them.

Smirking I turn my attention back to the path before me.

"Halt." A masculine voice shouts, a figure jumping out in front of me. I skid to a stop, just barely hitting the sword outstretched before me.

I back up, staring wide-eyed at the knight.

The man takes a good long at me, probably sizing me up.

I sneer upon realizing who it is.

"Pretty nice place you got here, _Charming."_ I snicker, regaining my composed posture.

He blinks in surprise as he registers who I am.

"I found you!" He says brightly, oblivious to the fact that I'm raiding his palace. As if forgetting that I'm a thief he nonchalantly drops his sword to his side and continues the conversation, a friendly aura radiating from him.

"You know it's not nice for people to come barging into your house uninvited." He half jokes half scolds.

I just gulp and come up with some witty excuse.

"I have some matters to attend to." I reason, looking past him to see if there's any way I can escape this too friendly chat.

"Important matters…why do I get the sense that you're lying?" He raises an amused eyebrow, as my face scrunches in irritation.

"Are we finished here?" I ask, letting out an annoyed breath.

Seriously what's with this guy? I just knocked out half of his guards and he's standing here acting as if we're pals.

"Let me help you with whatever you want to get done. You know, walking around the halls with the Prince will lessen your chances of getting killed." He muses, placing his sword back in its scabbard and shooting me a lopsided toothy smile.

I weigh my options, and realize that this guy is just one big idiot. Telling him my plans won't hurt anybody.

"I need to speak with the seer." I say, walking past him with Kyu tailing behind me. He falls into step with me, his face twisting in confusion.

"You mean Granny? Why would you want to see her?" He asks, pursing his lips.

"Personal matters, like I said before it's important." I say, passing a guard who only stares at me with cold eyes. The Prince simply shoots him a grin and the guard doesn't take another look.

"She is my grandmother, you don't plan on hurting her do you?" He whispers, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"No, I need answers." I reply, letting Kyu jump onto my shoulder. He glares at the Prince with disapproval before setting his eyes up ahead.

I chuckle inwardly. It's cute how overprotective Kyu gets of me.

"Uh, your fox is kind of scary." Charming chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

I only smirk before stopping abruptly.

The Prince bumps into me, causing me to stumble.

"Watch where you're going." I scold, annoyed by him. He rolls his eyes. I look ahead of me, noticing that I'm at the large wooden door that leads to the staircase leading to the seer.

Gulping I take a shaky breath.

Am I really ready to accept my fate?

"What are you waiting for, open the door and climb the stairs." The Prince persists.

I stare at the door and holding my breath I open it. Large wooden spiral stairs await me and I step onto them, ready to climb towards some answers.

"Wait, I still don't know your name!" The Prince calls out behind me, and I pause in my steps. Turning my head around I lift the hood from my face, letting my pink locks fall freely.

"You can call me Sakura." I say, a small smile tugging at my lips. "Thanks for the help Charming!" I call out, before turning around and rushing up the creaky wooden steps.

I hear him groan from below.

"For the last time, it's Naruto!"

I only laugh softly to myself.

xXx

_Sasuke's POV_

"Dark One?"

"You called, dearie?" A crazed voice shoots me out of my daze. I spin around, pulling my sword out of its scabbard and staring intently at the man before me. I point the sword at him, my cold onyx eyes glaring into his.

"Who are you?" I ask sternly and the man only tilts his head, a crazed look falling onto his scarred features.

"You should really know who you're calling before you call, look at that! A royal without manners." He grins delighted for some odd reason.

"Hm, Sasuke?" He questions, his breath tickling the back of my neck causing the small fragments of hair to stand up.

How did he appear behind me? No one has that quick agility!

Shivering, I back away and whip around to face him yet again. I lower my sword and relax my composure. Focusing in on him, I realize his face is torn, scars lathering the unnaturally pale skin. His right eye is covered with a dark cloth, and his left eye is pitch black, so black that if you stare into it long enough you feel as if you're falling into a pit of nothingness.

Does this man even have a soul?

"You're the Dark One." I state, neatly placing my sword back into its scabbard.

"Indeed I am." He retorts, a devilish grin appearing on his chapped scaly lips. I feel a shiver run up my spine.

"Someone told me that you could help me."

"Well, that is if you're willing to make a deal. Are you?" He questions, a gleam of something sparkling in his cold eye.

I swallow hard, not sure if I should place my trust with this man.

"A deal, and what is it that you want in return?" I ask, weary of giving this man anything.

"No, no, no. First you must ask me what it is you want…or perhaps I already know?" He chuckles to himself, a wild look gleaming in his eye. "You want to run away with you one true love, correct?"

I nod my head slowly.

"And you don't know how…what if I show you this."

He shoots his arm out, startling me a bit, and I follow where his finger is pointing with my eyes, to see a picture displayed on the tree closest to the Dark One.

My eyes widen as I examine the realistic portrait.

It's a picture, of Hinata and I, in front of a fairly sized house. There is a small child running with flowers in her hands, beaming with a wide toothy grin at Hinata, while I'm smiling from the door seeming to be calling them inside.

"Is this…" I trail, unable to form the words.

"Your future, yes." The man replies and I feel joy bubbling inside of me.

We're going to start a family.

"You can make this happen?" I ask excitedly, averting my gaze from the heartwarming picture and back onto the sorcerer.

"Why of course." He giggles crazily, rubbing his palms together. He releases his palms, and two tickets are hovering just above his finger.

"When the first cricket of the night is heard, run to the town's dock, board the first ferry there, and you shall be led to your dream." He motions towards the picture embedded in the bark of the tree.

I can already feel myself nodding, but halt when I remember something crucial.

"And what is it that you want in return?" I ask, eyeing him suspiciously.

He grins devilishly, his dark eye becoming engulfed in mischief. I feel myself shiver under his intense gaze, and swallow hard anticipating his answer.

"Well, as of right now you have nothing to offer me, but soon enough I'm sure there will be something of yours that I'll be itching to get my hands on, nehe!" He slurs excitedly, eyeing me crazily.

"How do you know that?" I ask hesitantly, raising a curious brow.

"I know a lot more about you than you think, Sasuke. What do you think I've been doing all these years?" He says, grinning profusely, his teeth spiked in mad directions, and his scales shining in the growing nightly aurora.

I swallow hard, suddenly feeling very violated.

"So, is it a deal?" He asks, brow peaked as he stares at me intently.

I nod, slowly.

If it means Hinata and I can have our happy ending than so be it.

"Yes." I reply, my cold and icy façade slipping back into place.

"Perfect" He mutters, his voice suddenly becoming darker and less cheery.

And for a split second I feel a pit of regret forming in my stomach, churning my insides.

A scroll, long and tattered, floats in the air suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Just sign here, and your happy ending awaits you." He winks, pointing to the bottom of the long scroll.

With a shaky hand, I bite down on my thumb hard, blood oozing slightly from the tear and sign mine name.

"All magic comes with a price, dearie!"

And with that the man disappears.

I open my sweaty palm.

Two Tickets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Hello! I really, really love the way this chapter came out. I hope that you guys enjoy at as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

_To clear some things up, Sakura knows that the dark one makes deals and helps people (Kyu explained all that to her) so that's why she tells Sasuke to call on him but only if he has no one else to go to. She isn't doing this because she hates Sasuke or wants him to live a bad life, she's doing it because it's the only way she knows of helping him._

_I love her encounters with Naruto and how she takes control and Naruto just listens to her. It's sooo narusaku! Eeep!_

_Please leave a review, and I'm open to some suggestions if any of you have some good ideas!_

_Until next chapter, toodles~_


	8. Chapter 8: Runaway

xXx

_Naruto's POV_

"Naruto!" A voice booms behind me, causing me to flinch. Turning around on my heel, I am met with my father, running with his sword raised and a stern expression grazing his face.

"Did she go up there?" My father asks, his eyes narrowing and brows furrowing in frustration as he stares at the wooden stairs.

I clear my throat.

"No, she escaped I was just walking around looking if she left any guards unconscious in this area." I lie, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from spitting out the truth.

I don't know why I'm even protecting this girl, but there's something about her that is pushing me to help her.

Perhaps it's the look on her face, the one of someone who's lost and confused, quite frankly mirroring my own. When I look at the pinkette I see a shroud of bravery, a girl who won't let anyone get in her way, but breaking that bulky exterior, her eyes scream a whole other story.

She's a lost girl, living her whole life only to know what's been put in front of her. With no one to turn to she's turned to nature, the creatures that accompany her in the vast forest. And to me, it feels as if her furry companion is her only true piece of home.

She lives a life foreign to me, one I could never possibly understand, yet why do I feel as if when looking into her deep emerald eyes, I feel as if we relate more to each other than I have with anyone else?

It's strange, and sets an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I never thought I could read someone so closely, never did I think it'd even be possible.

My father grunts, cursing under his breath before turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

"You see her, you tie her up and she is to be executed tomorrow morning!" My father barks, his crimson cape flying behind him as he exits the hall.

I release a small breath and slump against the wall.

She's a criminal; I should _want_ her to be captured, right?

But, why do I feel like running away _with_ her?

More importantly,

Why am I helping a thief?!

xXx

_Sasuke's POV_

The moonlight pours over my thick black hair, causing it to glisten in a weird way against the night air. I fist my palm, tightly securing the tickets before pulling at the reigns of my horse.

My horse skids to a stop, dirt flying from underneath its feet.

"You ready?" I ask, panting hard and looking ahead at my fiancée who is waiting patiently by a tree.

She nods her head, pulling her hood tightly over her dark lavender hair and jumping onto the back off my horse. She snakes her arms around my waist and I tug on the reins, my horse neighing as it begins its speedy departure.

"Where are we going?" She asks, her breath tickling the back of my neck.

"To the harbor, we're getting the heck out of here m'lady." I wink, holding up the two tickets that are fisted in my palm.

Hinata gapes at them, her eyes turning wide and her mouth opening in surprise.

"Those must have cost a fortune!" She gasps, reaching out and touching them.

"Didn't cost a fortune, got it through a pretty good deal." I say, a proud smile on my lips.

"Deal? You don't mean you summoned-"

"Shh, don't utter his name. I promise I got this under control." I reassure her.

I look back at her intently, my onyx eyes piercing in hers.

"Don't worry Hinata our love will keep us together. I've loved you ever since your fairy godmother had given you that huge ball gown and you stepped into the ball my palace was hosting." I smile, feeling her grip on my waist tighten.

I give her a quick peck on the forehead before placing my eyes back on the road before us and heading closer to our future together.

And little did I know that a certain blonde prince was watching it all from a window in the palace.

xXx

I clench my fists, fighting the urge to punch a hole into the glass window.

Sasuke slayed the dragon, Sasuke found his true love, Sasuke took my happy ending.

The one I've worked so hard to get, worked my whole life to get! I read that book, I practically memorized that children's story hoping that my life would turn out just as it did for the hero in the book.

I wanted to bask in glory, I wanted to find true love, but I got nothing!

I jam my fists into the rough wall out of frustration, and hear something hit the floor with ding.

Ignoring my bruised knuckles, my eyes avert to the floor where a small ring is lying helplessly, it's shimmering jewels staring blankly up at me.

My mother's wedding ring…the one I was supposed to give Hinata.

Before I can kick it out of sight, it's swept away into the hands of a pinkette.

"Wow, perfect fit." She says, holding up her ring finger and staring at the jeweled ring. Her eyes gaze it intently as the jewel gleams. She seems confident after her talk with Granny, and a new sense of pride and understanding fills her twinkling emerald eyes.

It's as if all the frustration from a few moments ago poofs away.

My voice catches in my throat as I stare at her, ring on her finger and all. Something weird happens and I feel all jittery inside like it's my birthday or something and I'm just about to receive the gift I've been dying to get, but the feeling soon washes away when she slips off the ring and firmly places it in my palm.

"Sorry, that must have been meant for someone else." She mutters embarrassed at her impulsive actions.

I only nod, unable to form a sentence for some reason. The sound of guards rushing down the halls soon alerts the pinkette, her eyes shifting left and right as she listens intently to their rapid footsteps.

"Listen, I don't have much time," She begins, her voice now hushed and cautious, "I need your help. I'm supposed to find a man with a hook as his hand. He's supposed to help me…but I don't know where to look. You're the Prince of this palace, surely you must know someone who can help me?" She asks, looking past my shoulder as the sound of the guard's feet only comes closer.

In haste, I take her hand and begin running in a different direction. She stumbles but quickly matches my pace. The sound of guard's feet soon fades.

"I know of such a man, but I'm warning he's dangerous, consumed by greed and lust. You'll need to be careful around him." I say, turning a corner with her behind me.

Her little companion jumps on her shoulder, giving me a glare of disapproval.

"And why should we trust you?" The fox speaks, sending a shiver up my spine. I gape at it, surprised that it can…well you know talk.

"Did your fox just talk?" I ask Sakura, and she smirks in reply. Surprised by this little revelation, my train of thought pauses and I continue staring at the red furred companion in awe.

"Anyways," The pinkette says snapping me out of my shock," Where can I find this man?" She asks.

Averting my eyes from the fox, I look at Sakura.

"Only money speaks to this man, and of course close friends." I smirk.

"You're friends with this man?" She asks, her eyes widening in surprise.

I only nod, as we run out of the palace and into the dirt road leading into the forest. I skid to a stop, knowing that my duties of getting her out safely are finished.

"What are you doing, we have a man to find don't we Charming?" She asks playfully, tilting her head towards the forest and sending me a toothy smile.

I nervously look back at the palace and then at her.

Should I really be helping her? Haven't my parents taught that helping criminals well…is a crime? But, why do I feel like this is anything but a crime?

The hollering of guards echoes in my ears and I notice that Sakura is nervously glancing towards the castle.

I better make a decision fast.

Closing my eyes, I think back to the one piece of advice I've kept with me.

"_Follow your heart Naruto, it always makes the right decision."_

Steadily opening my eyes, I take a deep breath.

I just hope you're right about this one Granny.

And with that I take a step forward.

Sakura beams before running into the forest. I closely chase after her, the scent of earthy nature filling my nostrils.

But, while running closely behind her I notice the fox is giving me a glare of disapproval. And I stare back into his eyes.

And then something clicks.

His eyes are glossy, like cold ice. They seem dull…almost lifeless. It's as if they hold no real feelings, like he's a machine.

Its almost as if…

No, that can't be possible.

Everyone has a heart.

Right?

_xXx_

_**AN: Merry Christmas Eve everyone! I hope you all enjoy this short chapter, I apologize about its lenghth. I just wanted to get something up for y'all since I haven't updated this story in a while. I hope you like this chapter, expect a lot more narusaku scenes! **_

_**Please please please please leave a review they help a lot and I love hearing feedback. (Also, for those of you who aren't SasuHina fans, they're basically out of the story now.) **_

_**Until next chapter, toodles~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Magic?

**_AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's mostly fluff but I really enjoyed writing Naruto and Sakura's developing relationship! Also, if you're wondering why I didn't make Sakura interrogate Naruto and ask him why he's helping...well I mean I really just aimed for fluff and some fun so that will be coming in future chapters! I hope you all like it!_**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's POV<em>

I always thought that going on an adventure to change the fate of the world would go a little more along the lines of a thrill, or action packed. The wind blowing through your tangled hair as you run frantically away from enemies who are out to get you.

The adrenaline pumping through your body, the only thing projecting you forward as a beastly dragon fights you to the death and a wonderful hero, saving the heroine and stealing her away to be wed and live a happily ever after.

I'm supposed to be making epic memories….

"Argh, Sakura help!"

But, instead I'm babysitting a Prince.

What did I do wrong to deserve this?

Whipping around, I shoot a pointed glare at the blonde who's tugging his foot out of a vine that has wrapped tightly around his ankle.

"How many times have I told you to watch where you're going!?" I scold, huffing as I fold my arms over my chest.

Kyu snickers and whispers something in my ear.

"Maybe we should just leave him Sakura, who knows if we can really trust him." He advises, staring with narrowed eyes at the struggling prince.

I sigh for the millionth time that hour, and shrug Kyu off.

For the past hour of our little escape, Kyu has been telling me to abandon the one man who can bring me to this pirate, and Naruto's been caught in every vine we cross.

So we've stopped about every five seconds.

There is animal spit in my ear and I'm just about ready to turn around and head home.

If I weren't some kind of hero I'd probably commit suicide right now.

"Just help me!" He yelps out, grabbing his foot and helplessly pulling at it.

Pulling out my knife, I approach the prince and bend down so that I'm at eye level wit him.

"If you get caught in another vine I will not only cut the vine, but I will also take the pleasure in cutting off your foot." I snarl, staring with fiery eyes at his priceless expression.

He gulps and nods his head furiously, fear pooling in his eyes.

With one swift move, his ankle is free from the hold of the vine.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He beams happily giving me a toothy grin, before standing up and running off towards the direction of the harbor. Well, I hope it's the direction of the harbor.

Sakura…chan? No one's ever called me that.

Feeling my cheeks go warm and this weird bubbly feeling settling in my chest, a smile creeps on my features.

It's actions like this that make me disregard Kyu's comments on him.

He's not _that_ ba-

"SAKURA!"

I turn my attention to the blonde trapped in yet _another_ vine.

Forget it.

He's horrible.

**~X~**

"We're approaching the town," Naruto says, pulling away a branch revealing a harbor town with lights illuminating the streets and the small dock. The town looks so small and faraway from where we are currently standing, on top of a grassy hill.

My eyes gaze up onto the open sky, which is littered with shining stars. It's a perfect view from up here.

"Beautiful…" I whisper under my breath, staring breathlessly at the beauty of the night sky.

Charming clears his throat and grabs my attention. I groan a little, annoyed that he ruined my stargazing, but give him my attention nonetheless.

"I want you to stay near me, this isn't really the safest town I know and I wouldn't want you getting…hurt." He finishes, rubbing his neck before turning around and walking down the large hill leading into the town, leaving me without a word on the subject.

Quirking an eyebrow his way and then looking over at Kyu, who's nestled on my shoulder and gives me a _you're digging your own grave_ look, I shrug and follow him.

"So, uh, where is this pirate?" I ask the blonde who is walking ahead of me, as we step onto one of the dirt roads leading into town.

At such a late hour, this town is just beginning to wake up.

I notice a few kids running with empty beer bottles and clashing them against wooden barrels. They laugh loudly as one of the bottles shatters against the barrel.

So this is what fun is like nowadays.

Nice.

"Probably at his favorite bar getting laid." He answers chuckling softly to himself.

I roll my eyes at his remark. Great a pervert pirate, just what we need.

Staring at Naruto's back as we make our way through the town, I get lost in my thoughts.

Just who will this pirate be…and from what the seer, erm Lady Tsunade, had said it seems that this pirate is my only hope. He's supposedly encountered the dark one on bad terms and survived. And now it's his turn to help me.

If I don't find him my journey is over and all is lost.

And just what does this dark one want with me?

To engulfed in my thoughts I don't even realize the empty bottle rolling around on the dirt road, and before I know it my foot rolls on top of the bottle and I'm falling forward and fast. Without a second thought, Naruto swoops in and catches me, wrapping his arm firmly around my waist and the other hand cupping the back of my head gently.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his eyes bouncing around as he scans my face.

_He has such nice blue eyes._..eh?

Blinking furiously and feeling my cheeks heat up as I realize just how close our faces are and my stupid thought, I jump away as if I've been shocked and rub my sweaty palms on my legs.

"I-I'm fine." I stutter out, completely flustered at how I even ended up in his arms in the first place. The minute the stutter comes out I bite my tongue in frustration and narrow my eyes, mentally scolding myself.

Curse my frazzled voice; Sakura Haruno does not get shocked so easily!

He gives me a worried glance, probably noticing my internal conversation, before relaxing his posture and shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Come on, let's get going." Naruto says, giving me one of his trademark grins, which are kind of (emphasis on _kind of_) charming.

"Lead the way _Charming_." I tease, skipping happily to his side and laugh as he groans and rolls his eyes.

"For the millionth time, it's_ Naruto_!" He protests raising his arms up in a playful frustration.

I laugh softly watching as he shakes his head in an annoyance I know is not real.

A soft silence settles in as we continue our walk through the town, and I take the time to look around and observe our surroundings.

The buildings, well the majority of them, are built with wood that's turned pretty nasty. The signs on stores are hanging loosely, like if the wind blows strong enough I'm pretty sure they'll fall off and hit someone in the head.

Of course, we pass the town drunk that can't seem to keep his mouth shut, blabbing about naked women and some slurred gibberish I don't even think trolls would understand.

I follow the blonde through town, and soon enough my feet begin to feel sore and I notice the same wobbly bar sign dangling and being moved from side to side by the light breeze.

Wait, haven't I seen this sign around ten times already…it looks really familiar.

Turning the corner, well the same corner for the tenth time, I realize exactly what is going on.

I stop just before we go through the exact same alley way and just make another loop.

"Charming," I say with a bittersweet tone, and he stops in his tracks, turning around and raising his eyebrow.

"We're lost aren't we?" I ask, an annoyed brow jolting up and down as I try to maintain my temper.

His lips curl into a nervous smile and he rubs the back of his neck with his hand in a sheepish manner.

"I thought you wouldn't notice." He chuckles awkwardly before sighing loudly and leaning against the brick wall.

I sigh and slug my shoulders.

I thought Princes were supposed to be all sophisticated and manly, taking full control in situations and knowing what they're doing.

But, but this guy! He doesn't even know his own directions.

"If you don't know where you're going then why don't we ask somebody?" I ask, looking around to see if we can ask someone who looks reliable because so far the only reliable face is that drunk.

"No, I know where it is." He argues stubbornly, and I feel a vein pop in my forehead.

"No you don't! We've been looping this specific area for the tenth time tonight." I point out, and his confident stare falters slightly.

"I know where I'm going." He says yet again, folding his arms over his chest and pushing himself off of the wall.

"Then why aren't we there yet?" I counter, my eye twitching in annoyance.

"It takes a while to get there." He replies simply shrugging his shoulders and kicking a pebble.

I snort at his lame excuse.

"I don't have time for this, are you going to bring me to this pirate or am I going to have to go find him myself?"

I notice body freeze for a second at the mention of me venturing off on my own, and before I know it he sighs heavily and stares down at the dirt path.

And then very slowly he lifts his eyes, which I notice are dripping with shame, and he lets out a very awkward laugh.

"I actually don't know where he is…he's usually at this bar," He says, pointing to the swaying and destroyed sign, "But it seems to be completely empty and abandoned." He finishes, kicking more pebbles and staring back down at the road in embarrassment.

I gape at him.

A single tumbleweed passes and the cricket's annoying song is the only thing echoing in the dark alleyway for a good five minutes.

And then I snap.

"So you just magically thought that walking through this alleyway was going to make the bar seem more alive?! How the heck are you a Prince of a kingdom?! I can't believe you!" I scream out, my eyes melting in a burning fire and he only averts his eyes pretending to find the brick wall very interesting.

Kyu silently agrees with me when I hear him snicker a laugh under my hood.

He promises me that he'll lead me to this pirate that's supposed to be this huge piece in my messed up journey, and then all of a sudden I find out he's actually as clueless as me, maybe even a tad more dense!

Balling my hands into fists and practically screaming out of frustration, I'm about to spin around on my heel and leave this good for nothing prince in the dust when the absolute strangest thing happens.

The sound of glass shattering pierces my eardrums, and before I know it a beer bottle is sent flying out of a window on the second story of the supposed abandoned bar. It crashes in the space of the huge gap between the blonde and me; it's liquid contents flying into the air.

And then as if when all hope has been lost the contents of the bottle turns into a purple smoke that envelops the whole alleyway.

Coughing and shutting my eyes, I brace myself to pass out from whatever fumes I'm inhaling.

_This is it, the guards from the palace have found us and now I'm going to be executed. _

_I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed!_

But my worries wash away when the sound of cheery music and bubbling laughter fills my ears and not the sound of guards barking out commands.

Music? Did Naruto just become a one man band or am I hallucinating?

Curious to know where the noise is coming from I decide to peep my eyes open.

And much to my surprise, the once dark alleyway is now illuminated with bright lights hanging from the street poles, and turning to my left I see that the once dangling bar sign is now completely fixed and the torn up bar is filled completely fixed, as if brand new, with bright lights pouring from the half shut windows.

"Am I hallucinating?" I ask myself and don't even bother turning my attention to Naruto, who has made his way to my side.

"Told you it was here!" He happily chirps, ignoring my question, and folding his arms over his chest before giving himself a nod that seems to reassure him that he totally knew where he was going.

Almost as if he's saying: _Yeah, I totally knew the bar was here, we just didn't see it while we looped this place ten times!_

How could we miss a place so lively like this anyways, more importantly it was right in front of us this whole time?

Is Naruto some kind of wizard or something?

I stare with wide eyes and open my mouth to say something when a legit body practically flies out of the second story window of the bar and loosely hangs out of it. Upon the window being opened, the music becomes much louder and the sounds of hollering men and women echo loudly throughout the alleyway. The man just hangs there, his body half out half in, and stares at us his view of us upside down.

The man's face has a huge drunken smile plastered on his handsome features, and his shirt is unbuttoned exposing a very muscled body.

"Aye matie's!" A slurred and raspy voice comes out of the man hanging out of the window.

Unsure of what to do, I avert my eyes from the shirtless man and onto the blonde.

I expect Naruto to be just as shocked as I am, but when I look over at him I find that he's…_laughing?_

"ha…hahahahahhaha!" He bursts out, doubling over and grabbing his sides. His laughter comes out in short hiccups and he wipes his watery eyes.

Much to my annoyance, I actually find his laughter very sweet and contagious.

And so I find myself smiling, and then giggling, and soon enough I'm laughing just as loud but possibly louder than the idiot prince.

I don't even find these kinds of things funny, but for some reason his light laughter makes me forget whatever messed up situation I'm in.

And soon enough a rough and manly laugh erupts from inside the drunken man hanging from the window.

And that's when I know I've officially lost it.

Peeking my watery eyes open, I look at Naruto who's still laughing. His sparkling blue eyes squeezed shut, his smile glowing, and his laughter like music.

And I feel my heart dance a little inside of my chest as he calms himself down and looks in my direction, smiling a full toothy smile at me.

Feeling irritated by my heart's increased pumping; I avert my eyes but can't seem to get the smile off of my face.

Why do I feel like clobbering him one minute and the next my heart is betraying me all because he smiled at me all special?

Get it together Sakura!

"Erhm," Naruto clears his throat, his cheeks slightly red from the excessive laughter, "Sakura I'd like you to meet the pirate."

I give him a bit of a confused smile and tilt my head.

"Where?" I ask, looking around the alleyway.

"There." He says, pointing with his finger…up?

I follow his finger, and then I feel my heart sink.

"Nice to meetcha." The dangling pirate greets.

I only gape at him, totally caught off guard.

And then some random girl, who's dress is half buttoned at the top and her cleavage is almost fully exposed, drags him out from the window, gives us a wink, and shuts it tightly.

Blinking a few times and still staring at the now shut window, I am at a loss for words.

"Time to meet your pirate, Sakura-cha-"

"Don't _chan _me mister. You have some explaining to do." I glare at the blonde and then return my gaze to the bars closed doors.

And with that, I tug my hood tighter around my pink hair and march into the bar.

Time to get this party started.


End file.
